Move On
by Haruno Talitakum
Summary: Sakura berusaha move on dari mantan pacarnya yang playboy dengan cara mengikuti syarat Ino. Yaitu berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Apakah akan berhasil?
1. Chapter 1 : Prologe

Move On Chapter 1

**Hai semua, saya author baru disini! Untuk semuanya yoroshiku onegaisimasu!  
Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Nggak tau kenapa, pengen buat yang chapteran dulu, kalau one shoot mungkin nanti. Oh ya, ide cerita ini, murni dari saya. Kalau ada yang merasa alur ceritanya sama, jangan bilang saya copas, soalnya saya belum pernah baca fanfic yang mirip sama cerita ini. Saya hanya meminjam characternya, karna Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto dan tak akan menjadi miik saya. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Hai! Namaku Haruno Sakura. Sekarang aku kelas 3 di Konoha High School, aku masuk di kelas IX-A. Rambut sepinggang berwarna merah muda dan sepasang emerlad yang terang, itulah ciri-ciriku. Aku punya sahabat yang sudah kukenal sejak aku di sekolah dasar, namanya Yamanaka Ino. Dia punya rambut pirang yang pony style dan selalu kuncir satu ekor kuda, poninya itu sampai menutupi sebelah aquamarine jernihnya. Aku mempunyai kekasih, dia adalah kapten tim basket KHS, Uzumaki Naruto. Kami telah lama menjalin hubungan sekitar 7 bulan yang lalu, dan hari ini kami mau anniv yang kedelapan. Ino juga, di telah menggandeng anak kuliahan, namanya Shimura Sai, dia kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Kekasih Ino ini, hobbi sekali menggambar dan melukis, aku sering melihat Sai menggambar wajah rupawan Ino.

Aku dan Ino bertolak belakang, dia begitu feminim dan modis juga anggun, tak heran kalau Ino ditaksir banyak orang. Sedangkan aku, tomboy, suka berlaku kasar, suka berteriak dan berseru, dan karateka yang cukup handal. Terlihatkan? Aku dan Ino ada untuk saling melengkapi, jika Ino berceloteh tentang apapun aku dengarkan, sedangkan waktu aku sedang berkelahi ia melerai, itulah contohnya.

**Normal POV**

Hari ini nampak cerah sekali. Mentari bersinar terang, awan berlomba untuk menyembunyikan sinar terangnya. Seorang gadis bersuari merah muda tengah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan gadis berambut pirang. Yup! Dua gadis itu adalah Sakura dan Ino.

"Berhati-hatilah Saku. Aku dengar Naruto itu playboy. Shion, Karin, Kin, Tayuya, Sarah, pernah dipacarinya. Dia itu playboy!" seru Ino heboh. Sakura membekap mulut Ino sebentar, lalu melepasnya.

"Hah… hah… hah… Forehead! Kau gila apa?! Aku bisa mati, tau!" Ino berseru keras.

"Itu salahmu, Pig! Siapa suruh kau berseru heboh begitu?" balas Sakura. Ino memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau tak percaya padaku? Kau tau, aku ini ratu gosip. Dan aku hanya meyebarkan berita yang terpercaya dan ada buktinya!" lanjut Ino. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

"Hey, kapten basketmu sepertinya mau bicara padamu. Dia sedang berjalan ke arah kita" bisik Ino, Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Naruto-kunnn!"

"Naru-kunnn….!"

"Naruto-kun tampan sekali!" para fansgirl Naruto berteriak kegirangan, dan Naruto hanya membalas seruan mereka semua dengan senyuman tipis, Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sakura," panggilnya dengan nada dingin dan datar. Sakura menoleh, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Naruto, happy anniversary!" Sakura tersenyum senang, tetapi ekspresi Naruto biasa saja, malah dia mendengus pelan.

"Aku mau hubungan kita berakhir" lanjut Naruto masih dengan nada yang sama. Berakhir? Apakah semudah itu? Kenapa harus telah lama menjalin hubungan dan di hari anniversary? Sakura tersenyum kecut, 'miris' batinnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa juga harus di hari anniv?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bergetar. Sedangkan semua siswa yang ada di kantin diam tak bergerak.

"Karna aku menemukan orang yang lebih baik dari kau, dia Hyuuga Hinata anak kelas IX-B, kau tau kan? Dan aku memutuskanmu karna kemarin aku dan Hinata telah jadian, dan dia minta kau kuputuskan hari ini" jawab Naruto dengan jujur tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sakura, nada bicaranya pun terkesan dingin dan datar.

BUAGH!

Sudut bibir Naruto berdarah karna Sakura melayangkan pukulannya pada pipi Naruto yang juga mengenai bibirnya. Naruto juga sampai tersungkur karna pukulan kuat Sakura, Naruto bangkit berdiri dan menghapus darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU! KAU TAU?! AKU TAK PERCAYA UCAPAN INO TENTANG KAU! TAPI APA? KAU MALAH MERUNTUHKAN KEPERCAYAANKU! DASAR KURANG AJAR!" teriak Sakura keras. Ia layangkan lagi tinjunya, lagi-lagi Naruto tersungkur dan pipinya memar.

"Cih! Playboy tak berguna! Ino, ayo kita pergi!" Sakura langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang babak belur karna dirinya dan menarik Ino untuk menjauh dari situ. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di taman dekat situ. Disini Sakura menumpahkan air matanya, ia mengumpat dan marah-marah, Ino mendekap sahabatnya itu. Tentu saja, Sakura bukan tipe gadis yang suka menunjukkan kesedihannya di depan orang-orang.

"Sudah terbukti kan? Sekarang berhentilah menangis, percuma kau menangis untuknya, sekarang dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan gadis barunya" Ino berucap denga lembut seraya mengelus punggung Sakura yang sedari tadi bergetar.

"Kau benar. Untuk apa aku menangis untuknya? Toh, dia juga tak peduli denganku kan? Mungkin dia juga tak memikirkanku sama sekali, aku bodoh! Aku hanya membuang air mataku yang berharga ini," Sakura menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir, dia tersenyum pahit. Ino melepaskan dekapannya, aqumarine Ino menatap emerlad yang redup itu.

"Ayo!" Ino menggandeng tangan Sakura. Ino menghentikan langkahnya di seberang jalan. Ada sebuah kafe, diatas pintu masuk tertera tulisan 'Strawberry Caffe'. Ah, sahabatnya nya ini memang mengerti dirinya, lalu mereka berdua masuk dan langsung mengambil tempat disamping jendela besar kafe ini. Strawberry Caffe, ini adalah kafe favorit Sakura, gadis penyuka strawberry itu tak pernah mau makan di tempat lain. Karna mereka telah sering ke sini, para pelayang telah hafal apa yang akan dipesan gadis berambut merah muda dan juga gadis berambut pirang itu, karna mereka tak pernah mengganti pesanan mereka. Jadi yang mereka lakukan adalah duduk mengobrol menunggu pesanan datang. Tak lama setelah Ino berceloteh tentang fashion, pelayang datang membawa pesanan favorit mereka.

"Ini dia! Milkshake strawberry, ice lemon tea, dan dua porsi spaghetti! Ittadakimasu!" pelayan itu berseru dan menyusun pesanan itu. Sakura dan Ino mengangguk, pelayan itu pun tersenyum kemudian berlalu, setelah itu barulah Sakura dan Ino menyantap pesanan mereka.

"Hm… habis ini langsung pulang ya" ucap Sakura yang membuka sebuah topik pembicaraan.

"Ok! Tapi kita pulang bersama ya. Sai-kun mau menjemput!" Ino tersenyum senang. Lalu menyeruput ice lemon teanya.

"Baiklah. Terserah saja," balas Sakura acuh, setelah itu ia menyeruput milkshakenya.

Banyak sekali yang diperbincangkan oleh Ino, Sakura hanya mendengar dan sesekali menanggapi karna sekarang ia sedang asyik dengan media sosial bernama 'twitter' lewat gadgetnya. Kerjaannya hanya melihat tweet orang dan jika ia suka ia me-retweetnya. Karna lelah bercerita, Ino lebih memilih bernarsis-ria di media sosial yang bernama 'instagram', berbagai pose yang menggemaskan ia peragakan. Coba kita lihat apa yang dibuka oleh nona Haruno ini.

Shimura Sai

shimura-sai

cherryblassom aku ada didepan kafe. yamanka_ino sedang apa?

Reply Retweet Fav More …

Haruno Sakura

cherryblassom

In reply to shimura-sai

Ok! Oh yamanaka_ino sedang mengupload foto di instagram. Exit ya!

Reply Retweet Fav More …

"Ino! Sai sudah didepan. Ayo!" ajak Sakura yang menghentikan kegiatan 'selfie'nya Ino. Ino segera mengupload foto-fotonya tadi, lalu membawa tasnya. Sakura dan Ino pun keluar dari kafe itu. Mobil Volvo hitam telah ada didepan kafe ini, segera saja Ino dan Sakura masuk ke dalam kursi penumpang belakang mobil itu

"Hai, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan" sapa Sai ramah dengan senyuman, tentunya sambil melajukan mobilnya, Ino membalasanya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hai juga. Oh ya, siapa disampingmu itu? Seperti orang mati saja, dari tadi tak bergerak" jawab Sakura sekaligus bertanya.

"Dia temanku Sakura-chan. Mungkin dia ketiduran karna dia kelelahan," jawab Sai yang fokus menyetir, dan dibalas Sakura dengan 'oh' saja.

Pikiran Sakura masih saja melayang pada semua kenangannya dengan Naruto. Sungguh miris, untung saja ia tak begitu mencintai Naruto, kalau itu sampai terjad mungkin Sakura akan merana sepanjang hari. Sudah dibulatkan, Sakura bertekad untuk melupakan playboy gila itu. Semua lamunan Sakura buyar karena berhentinya mobi Sai dan Sai menguncang-guncang bahu temannya itu. Sakura perhatikan, Sai terus menyuruh pria itu bangun sambil terus mengguncang bahunya. Sakura memutar matanya bosan, Sakura pun memajukkan badannya ke samping kursi pengemudi. Seakan mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura, Sai dan Ino menutup kedua telinganya.

"SENPAI! BANGUN!" Sakura berseru kencang. Pemuda berambut raven biru malam yang mencuat kebelakang itu terlonjak, ia langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura lalu dengan tak sengaja ia mencium pipinya Sakura, karna langsung menoleh ke sumber teriakan tadi. Setelah itu, dia mengucapkan terima kasih dan keluar dari mobil Sai dan masuk ke apartemennya. Menyadari apa yang pria itu lakukan, wajah Sakura menjadi merah padam.

"Senpai mesum!" seru Sakura kesal.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Maafkan saya bila ada segala macam typo atau tutur bahasa yang salah penulisannya. Maklumlah, saya kan author baru, masih harus banyak belajar lagi. Mungkin dengan review dari kalian semua fanfic ini akan menjadi lebih baik dan bagus.**

**Jadi, boleh saya minta review nya?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Deal

Move On Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Deal?

Gadis bersurai merah muda tengah berjalan dengan sahabatnya, mereka menghentikan langkah ketika mereka sudah ada didepan Strawberry Caffe. Mereka mengambil tempat dekat jendela kafe itu.

"Hahaha…" Ino tertawa lepas. Sakura mendelik melihat Ino, lalu ia mendengus pelan.

"Ino, bisakah kau berhenti tertawa?" tanya Sakura dengan deathglare mematikannya, Ino pun menahan tawanya.

"Lihat saja, akan kuhajar senpai mesum itu!" Sakura berkata dengan mantap.

"Saku, senpai itu punya nama. Namanya Sasuke-senpai" Ino berkata halus.

"Terserah, aku tetap kan memanggilnya Senpai mesum!" bantah Sakura keras. Seorang pelayan berambut spike coklat dan memiliki tato segitiga di sepasang pipinya datang membawa pesanan Sakura dan Ino, lalu menyusunnya di meja itu.

"Ittadakimasu, Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san!" pelayan itu berseru senang.

"Ah ya, arigatou ne…" ucapan Ino terhenti, aqumarinenya meneliti baju pelayan itu, mencar-cari tag name pelayan itu.

"Inuzuka Kiba," pelayan itu tersenyum, Ino menggangguk.

"Hm! Arigatou, Inuzuka-san!" seru Ino. Pelayan bernama Kiba itu berlalu pergi, saat itu juga Sakura dan Ino menyantap pesanan mereka.

**Universitas Konoha**

Sai melihat pemuda berambut raven biru malam yang mencuat kebelakang itu sedang berjalan dengan santainya, padahal para gadis disana tengah berteriak mengelu-elukan namanya. Dengan segera Sai menyusul pemuda itu, para gadis itu pun minggir.

"Sasuke," panggil Sai pada pemuda berambut biru malam itu, ia menoleh, onyx hitamnya memandang onyx hitam Sai.

"Oh, kau. Ada apa?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Yang kemarin itu, kau sengaja ya?" Sai tersenyum, sedangkan Sasuke mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke bertanya balik, Sai tersenyum lagi.

"Yang kau mencium pipi teman kekasihku," jawab Sai dengan santai, lalu mulai melangkah. Sasuke menyamakan langkahnnya dengan Sai, ia langsung mencengkram bahu Sai , langkah Sai pun terhenti.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke memastikan, Sai mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah. Aku minta, pertemukan aku dengan gadis itu. Aku duluan, ada kelas" Sasuke langsung berjalan pergi. Sai langsung mengeluarkan gadgetnya.

**Ino POV**

Drrrt… Drrrt… Drrrt…

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Aku segera merogoh saku rok lipitku dan mengambil ponselku. Rupanya ada sebuah pesan yang masuk, aku pun segera membukanya.

From : Sai-kun

Ino-chan, bisa kan kita bertemu di kafe biasa jam 7 malam? Jangan lupa ajak Sakura-chan ya, karna Sasuke mau bertemu dengannya.

To : Sai-kun

Ok! Sampai bertemu nanti Sai-kun,

Aku mengetik pesan balasan dan menyentuh tulisan 'Send'.

"Sakura, bantu aku menjaga toko ya. Sebagai upahnya, jam tujuh malam nanti, kita makan di kafe biasa. Gimana?" tawarku. Aku takut kalau aku bilang untuk bertemu Sasuke-senpai, dia jadi bersemangat, kalian tahu lah apa yang dia tekadkan tadi.

"Hmm… okelah" Sakura mengangguk. Keluargaku memang mempunyai sebuah toko bunga yang cukup terkenal di Konoha, dan yang mengurus toko itu adalah aku. Sakura juga sudah sering kok membantuku bekerja di toko, toko bunga itu tutup jam 6 sore. Kami berjalan dengan membicarakan banyak hal, tetapi kebanyakan Sakura hanya mendengar. Tak lama kemudian, kami sampai di toko bungaku. Sakura langsung menaruh tasnya di bawah meja kasir, sedangkan aku langsung mengurusi berbagai macam bunga.

**Normal POV**

Drrrt… Drrrt… Drrrt…

Ponsel Ino yang ada di appronnya bergetar. Ino pun segera mengambil ponselnya itu dan menjawab telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi, Sai-kun"

"….."

"Baiklah Sai-kun. Kebetulan toko sedang sepi, aku tunggu ya"

"….."

"Jaa,"

Sakura yang sedang asyik mendengar lantunan lagu Bruno Mars berjudul move on itu dari headsetnya, tak mendengar pembicaraan Ino dan malah mengacuhkannya. Ino dibuat naik pitam, cobalah, dari tadi Ino memanggil Sakura dengan seruan dan bentakan, Sakura tetap saja menghiraukannya. Sayang seklai Ino, Sakura mendengarkan lagu itu dengan full volume, wajar kalau ia tak mendengar apapun. Karena kesal, Ino menarik lepas headset yang menyumpal telinga kiri Sakura.

"SAKURA!" teriak Ino kesal. Emerlad Sakura sontak melihat aqumarine yang berapi-api itu.

"Apa sih? Jangan teriak-teriak Ino, malu dengan tetangga" tegur Sakura. Ino meremas surai pirangnya kesal, apa kau tak sadar kaulah yang membuat dia kesal, nona Haruno?

"Huhhh,,, sabar. Sakura maaf ya, kita nggak jadi makannya. Nggak papa kan?" ucap Ino. Sakura mengangguk saja.

Kriiiing….

Pintu toko bunga itu terbuka, Sai datang dengan temannya yang kemarin, Sasuke. Emerlad Sakura langsung membulat berapi-api melihat Sasuke yang ada disamping Sai. Dengan seringaiannya, Sakura melangkah mendekati pemuda itu.

"Kau! Senpai-mesum! Sedang apa kau disini, hah?! Pergi kau dari sini!" bentak Sakura kasar.

"Jadi kau gadis yang beruntung itu?" ucap Sasuke dengan senyuamn meremehkan, Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Beruntung? Beruntung karna apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang turun satu oktaf, Sasuke itu berseringai.

" Karna kucium pipinya" jawab Sasuke ddengan narsis.

Plak.

Pipi putih mulus Sasuke kini bercap merah dengan tanda tangan Sakura, Sakura baru saja menampar Sasuke. Hah? Beruntung darimana? Malah, Sakura merasa itu adalah kesialan baginya.

"Dengar ya, senpai! Kau tak akan kumaafkan!" seru Sakura dengan amarah yang membuncah.

"Cih! Memangnya siapa yang mau minta maaf padamu, hah?" lawan Sasuke.

"Kaulah! Memangnya untuk apa kau datang kemari? Membeli bunga? Sangat tak mungkin!" bantah Sakura keras.

"Heh, jidat lebar dengar ya! Aku tak sengaja melakukan itu, jadi kurasa aku tak perlu minta maaf"

"Dengar juga ya senpai-pantat ayam! Mau sengaja ataupun tak sengaja, yang berbuat itu harus minta maaf!"

"Tidak mau! Menyesal aku memberimu berkah merasakan ciumanku,"

"Berkah kau bilang?! Bagiku itu musibah!"

"STOPP!" Ino berteriak kesal. Sakura dan Sasuke berhenti berdebat, mereka saling melemparkan tatapan sinis dan tajam.

"Senpai, senpai harus minta maaf" ujar Ino.

"Baiklah. Gomen" Sasuke berkata cepat.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau memaafkannya secara gratis!" tolak Sakura. Onyx Sasuke membulat.

"Hah? Jadi aku harus membayar? Begitu maksudmu? Cih! Pemerasaan!" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kesal.

"Memangnya aku bilang, kau harus membayar? Tidak kan? Aku punya syarat, syaratnya yang menentukannya Ino! Syarat apapun harus senpai turuti!" bantah Sakura dengan nada pemaksaan diakhir kalimat.

"Syaratnya Sasuke-senpai harus mau pacaran sama Sakura!" jawab Ino tanpa ragu. Emerlad dan onyx membulat.

"Hah, pacaran dengan ABG? Nggak," ujar Sasuke dengan menatap ogah pada Sakura.

"ABG kau bilang? Sebentar lagi aku lulus ya! Jangan asal bicara!" seru Sakura kesal.

"Hey-hey, sudah. Sekarang deal nggak?" protes Ino. Sakura menghela nafas berat.

"Deal" ucap Sasuke dan Sakura serempak, lalu mereka berjabat tangan.

"Okay! Hontou ni arigatou, Sasuke-senpai!" seru Ino senang.

"Ino, sudah jam 6, ayo tutup toko" ajak Sakura yang membereskan meja kasir dan mengangkat sebuah bunga lili putih yang banyak.

"Heh, jidat, kau bisa tidak?" tanya Sasuke meremehkan, namun Sakur ahanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah dengusan.

"Lebih baik kau mengangkat bunga yang lain senpai-pantat ayam. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan ini," jawab Sakura. Sasuke pun mengangkat bunga-bunga lain dan menyimpannya di tepat yang diberitahu Ino. Melihat itu Ino dan Sai tersenyum cerah, melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang kembali beradu mulut karna letak bunga yang salah.

**To Be Continue**

**Bagaimana Chapter 2 nya? Apakah bagus? Kalaupun bagus itu karna bantuan dari kalian semua yang sudah berbaik hati memberi saya review. Makasih ya, buat semua yang udah mereview.**

**Sekarang boleh saya minta reviewnya lagi?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Debat Kecil

Move On

Chapter 3 : Debat Kecil

Makasih atas reviewnya! Saya harap reviewnya makin banyak #amin. Nah, buat buat reader yang belum punya akun, saya saranin buat aja akunnya. Dan buat yang memfavoritekannya, saya mengucapkan terima kasih juga. Oh ya, lupa bilang, dari mulai chapter ini sampai berikutnya, Sasuke itu OOC banget. Maaf ya buat Sasuke lovers, ini saya buat demi kelancaran ff ini. Udah, cukuplah ya basa-basinya. Langsung saja… Move On Chapter 3!

Happy reading!

**Rumah Ino**

Sakura dan Ino tengah tidur-tiduran di ranjang Ino yang berukuran queen size itu. Sedangkan di ruang tamu, Sai dan Sasuke sedang mengerjakan sebuah tugas dan berdiskusi. Di rumah Ino, mereka hanya berempat, karena kedua orang tua Ino sedang ke luar negeri. Sakura dipinta untuk menginap di rumah Ino, untuk menemani Ino selama orang tua Ino pergi, dan Kaa-san Sakura menyetujuinya.

"Sakura," panggil Ino, Sakura yang sedari tadi fokus melihat ponselnya kini menatap aqumarine Ino.

"Ke bawah yuk!" ajak Ino dengan nada berseru.

"Ngapain? Ngeliatin mereka? Ogah," jawab Sakura yang kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

"Memangnya kamu nggak mau tau, apa yang sedang dikerjakan mereka?" tanya Ino lagi, Sakura menggelengkan kepala merah mudanya itu.

"Ah, Sakura ayo!" Ino memaksa dengan nada manja seraya menarik lengan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura berusaha mempertahankan posisinya, itu mengakibatkan ponselnya Sakura yang tercinta terjun bebas ke lantai kamar Ino. Sakura mendelik marah, melihat tatapan dan aura yang mencekam Ino melepaskan lengan Sakura.

"Ino! Aku baru membelinya sebulan yang lalu!" Sakura berseru. Cepat-cepat ia ambil poselnya yang tergeletak di lantai itu, lalu mengusapnya dan mencoba mengaktifkan ponselnya kembali, dan ternayata hidup.

"Huh, syukur tidak rusak. Kalau rusak, aku minta ganti rugi! Ya sudah, kita ke bawah!" seru Sakura lagi, Ino tersenyum. Mereka keluar dari kamar Ino, dan berjalan menuruni beberapa anak tangga, tetapi Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Ino.

"Sai, aku heran" suara baritone Sasuke terdengar jelas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai.

"Kenapa kau tahan sekali dengan ABG tenaga monster dan suara ultrasonik itu?" Sasuke balik tanya dengan jujur. Sakura segera melanjutkan langkahnya, emerladnya menatap tajam onyx hitam Sasuke.

"APA?! ABG TENAGA MONSTER DAN SUARA ULTRASONIK?! KAU, DASAR SENPAI- MESUM OTAK UDANG!" seru Sakura kencang. Sementara Sai tersenyum kecut, Sasuk memasang wajah memelas.

"Jangan marah begitu dong. Kamu panggil kau dengan sebuatan senpai-pantat ayam, senpai-mesum, dan senpai-mesum otak udang, aku nggak marah. Aku ini pintar lho, jangan salah" balas Sasuke dengan nada memelas.

"Sasuke sih, makanya jaga dong omongannya. Sakura kan lagi sensitif sekarang, itu karena dia baru putus, terus broken mood, susah move on lagi" sahut Sai dengan kelewat jujur, Sakura menggeram marah.

"Aaaargh… Sai-senpai, kau ini! Dasar pembuka aib orang! Menyebalkan!" seru Sakura, mendengar itu Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tenang aja, aku nggak akan kasih tau siapa-siapa kok" sahut Sasuk pula, Sakura mendeathglare Sasuke.

"Berani kau sebarkan itu, aku jamin kau tak akan selamat bila kita bertemu lagi! Sudahlah, ayo Ino kita kembali ke kamar saja. Aku stress melihat dua senpai ini," balas Sakura.

"Itu aku kali, kemarin kamu tampar aku, dengar seruan dan suara ultrasonik kamu, diberi tatapan tajam, dibenci, aku ini bahan bully-an kamu kayaknya. Apa kamu nggak kasihan sama aku?" Sasuke kembali menyahut.

"Kasihan? Nggak tuh! Berhentilah memelas seperti tadi, aku benci melihatnya," jawab Sakura dengan nada sinis, tapi Sasuke malah menyeringai.

"Alasan, kau pasti tak tega kan?" tebak Sasuke tetap dengan seringainya.

"Cih! Ke-PD-an. Ini sudah malam, jangan belagak pintar, ngerjain tugas sampai malam begini. Jaga kesehatanmu, oyasumi!" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan, lalu berjalan menaiki tangga lagi, Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"Terima kasih sudah mau peduli," sahut Sasuke yang masih didengar oleh Sakura. Ino tersenyum, dengan sengaja ia menyenggol pinggang Sakura.

"Apa sih Ino?" tanya Sakura risih, Ino hanya memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Ciee… perhatian sekali sama pacarnya yang sekarang" ledek Ino, Sakura hanya mendengus pelan.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Lucu, sudahlah!" seru Sakura sambil menaiki anak tangga lebih cepat.

"Hehehe… Sakura perhatian, Sakura perhatian, Sakura perhatian!" Ino malah melagukannya sambil menyusul Sakura.

"Ino… nggak usah dibahas!" seru Sakura ketus. Sakura kembali menatap layar ponselnya, dan kembali fokus ke twitter yang sedang dijelajahinya, Ino yang sedari tadi meledek Sakura dicauhkan, akhirnya Ino kelelahan dan berbaring di sebelah Sakura. Tangan Ino merebut ponselnya Sakura, Sakura coba merebutnya kembali.

"Tidur yuk Saku, udah malam ini. Tuh, lihat, malah sudah lewat jam malam" ucap Ino seraya menunjuk jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 21.30, Sakura mendengus pelan.

"Oke. Tapi kembalikan ponselku!" balas Sakura ketus, Ino pun memberikan ponselnya pada Sakura. Sakura segera meletakkan ponselnya di meja dekat ranjang, lalu menarik selimut dan tidur.

**To Be Continue**

**Gimana Chapter 3 nya? Jelek, atau bagus? Err… maaf ya reader kalo wordnya berkurang, soalnya lagi kekurangan ide nih, sama pengen cepet-cepet update #memaksakan diri. Ya sudahlah, saya usahakan akan dipanjangkan lagi.**

**Thank you,**

**Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Harus Move On Juga

Move On

Chapter 4 : Harus Move On Juga

Thank you buat para reader yang udah mereview, apalagi yang memfavoritekan fanfic ini. Ah ya, saya nggak tau harus membuka dengan kalimat apalagi.

So, ini dia… Move On Chapter 4!

Happy reading!

"Aaaargh… ini semua karna senpai-mesum itu!" seru Sakura kesal seraya menunjuk kertas ujiannya yang mendapat nilai 88 itu.

"Sudahlah forehaed, yang penting nilaimu itu tuntas. Jadi jangan salahkan Sasuke-senpai terus" bantah Ino.

"Tapi, kalau saja aku tak berdebat dengan dia aku bisa mendapat nilai yang lebih dari ini Ino!" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Hah… percuma aku adu mulut denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin saja? Aku yang traktir deh," usul Ino.

"Boleh,boleh, ayo! Kau yang traktir ya?" Sakura langsung saja melipat kertas ujiannya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam laci mejanya. Ino mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan ke kantin.

Kantin sungguh ramai, banyak adik kelas yang sedang jajan dan makan disini. Ada juga yang lagi mengobrol, pokoknya kantin menjadi penuh. Sakura mengeluh jadinya.

"Ino, kita mau duduk dimana? Nggak ada tepat yang kosong nih," keluh Sakura.

"Mau diapakan lagi, kita beli jus saja ya" tawar Ino sekaligus memecahkan masalah, akhirnya Sakura mengangguk. Ino segera berlari dengan semangat untuk mengantri. Tak lama kemudian, Ino datang kembali memegang satu plastic cup berisi jus strawberry dan juga ice lemon tea.

Kriiing…

Bel pertanda waktu istirahat selesai pun berbunyi. Tetapi Sakura dan Ino tetap di kantin yang mulai sepi, mereka pun mengambil tempat lalu duduk. Pikir Sakura dan Ino biarlah mereka agak berlama-lama di sini, toh ini jam pelajaran Kakashi-sensei yang sering terlambat 30 menit itu.

Brak.

Plastic cup punya Sakura yang belum disentuh sama sekali pun jatuh berhamburan di lantai kantin. Melihat itu semua, emerlad terang itu pun berkilat marah. Dan emerlad itu pun menjalar ke atas, dan dilihatnya siswa berambut spike pirang dan gadis bersurai indigo.

"Oh… jadi kau, ganti jus strawberryku!" seru Sakura.

"Kalau aku nggak mau gimana?" tanya gadis bersurai indigo itu dengan nada menantang.

"Tergantung moodku. Kalau aku lagi ingin adu mulut, kita adu mulut. Kalau aku lagi ingin meninju atau berkelahi akan kulakukan itu" jawab Sakura dengan senyum sinis. Seketika itu juga gadis bersurai indigo itu kelihatan cemas, namun ekspresi cemas itu hilang seketika.

"Lagi pula, apa susahnya mengganti segelas jus strawberry, nona Hyuuga Hinata yang terhormat?" sambung Sakura lagi. Gadis yang bernama 'Hyuuga Hinata' itu berdecak sebal, melihat itu Sakura tersenyum. Memangnya siapa yang tak kenal Hyuuga Hinata sang anak dari direktur perusahaan Hyuuga Corp?

"Ah ya, aku lupa akan keberadaanmu Uzumaki. Hisashiburi Uzumaki. Jadi ini ya, gadis yang lebih baik daripadaku. Hm… aku baru tahu, aku ucapkan longlast saja untuk kalian" Sakura tersenyum sinis. Naruto yang melihat senyum itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana masih tak mau mengganti segelas jus strawberry yang tak seberapa ini?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum kemangan di wajahnya. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan uang yang lebih dari harga segelas jus strawberry lalu berlalu pergi.

"Yey! Ino ayo kita masuk!" seru Sakura karena mendapat uang.

.

"Hahaha… hiks… dia hebat sekali" Ino menangis dan tertawa pahit. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut lalu mendekap sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah Ino, relakan saja dia. Mungkin dia bukan jalanmu," hibur Sakura.

**Sakura POV**

Sungguh munafik kau Sakura. Padahal kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, move on pun masih susah, tetapi dengan sok tegarnya, kau mengibur sahabatmu yang baru diputuskan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit sembari terus memeluk Ino. Sungguh miris nasib kita Ino, tapi kurasa nasibku lebih baik karena da si senpai mesum itu.

**Flashback**

Aku dan Ino memutuskan untuk pergi ke Universitas Konoha, karena Ino mau bertemu dengan Sai-senpai. Sampai disana, kami melihat Sai-senpai sedang bermesraan dengan gadis berambut coklat muda pendek. Dengan cepat, kami menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sai-kun! Sedang apa kau bersama senpai ini?!" tanya Ino dengan tegas. Gadis berambut coklat yang tadinya duduk itu sekarang berdiri.

"Kau siapa,hah?! Kouhai lancang, aku ini kekasihnya Sai-kun!" jawab senpai itu. Aqumarine Ino membulat tak percaya, aku pun sama. Masalahnya Sai-senpai itu terlihat mesra sekali dengan Ino, kau pun tak pernah melihat Sai-senpai dan Ino berkelahi.

"Sai-kun, aku tak percaya kau berselingkuh! Aku membencimu! Kenapa kau tak putuskan aku, laki-laki buaya darat?!" seru Ino dengan aqumarine yang berkaca-kaca itu. Sungguh, aku paling tak bisa melihat sahabatku menjatuhkan setetes air matanya, bagiku itu bagai pisau yang menusuk jantungku, sungguh sakit. Ino berlari setelah mengatakan itu, sekarang hanya ada aku dan dua senpai ini.

BUAGH!

Satu pukulan kerasku kulayangkan untuk Sai-senpai, sudut bibirnya berdarah dan pipinya yang mulus itu menjadi memar.

"Itu untuk kau yang sudah merusak kepercayaan Ino padamu!" kembaliku kupukul wajahnya yang selalu menampilkan senyum palsu yang menjijikan bagiku.

"Itu untuk kau yang telah berani mencampakkan sahabatku!" terakhir kulayangkan tinjuku ke arah perutnya. Dia pun tersungkur menahan sakit, senpai berambut coklat pendek itu segera membangkitkan Sai-senpai.

"Dan yang terakhir itu untuk kau yang merusak hati Ino dan membuatku marah!" sambungku. Lalu aku mengejar Ino yang telah jauh di depanku.

**Flashback Off**

Hahaha… kita memang senasib Ino, aku sedih kau pun sedih. Kuharap kau cepat mendapatkan pengganti senpai busuk itu.

"Ino, hentikanlah tangisanmu. Air mata kita itu terlalu berharga untuk menangisi pria perusak hati kita yang tak pantas kita tangisi" hiburku lagi. Ino melepas pelukanku dan menghapus air matanya.

"Benar, aku harus sekuat dirimu! Kau saja hanya menangis lima menit, sementara aku sudah menagis berapa lama?" ucapnya, aku tersenyum.

"Sip! Itu yang kutunggu. Kita harus move on!" seruku heboh untuk menyemangati Ino, Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Yah! Aku akan move on, bukan kita akan move on!" seru Ino juga.

"Hm! Kuharap kau mendapat pengganti yang lebih oke dari senpai-playboy itu" ujarku pada Ino, Ino mengangguk.

"Hohoho… itu sudah pasti. Yamanaka Ino pasti akan mendapat pengganti senpai-playboy yang menyia-nyiakanku! Yang telah menduakanku, yang telah membuat aku broken heart!" Ino tersenyum senang. Saat ini hatiku sedikit lega, melihat Ino dapat tersenyum lagi, yah setidaknya ia tak terlarut pada kesedihannya. Yang penting hanya, Ino dapat tersenyum lagi. Dan kami harus move on dari lelaki brengsek yang mencampakkan kami. Dan yah, doakan saja agar aku dapat bertahan dengan senpai yang mesum dan baka yang sekarang terus berada di sisiku.

**To Be Continue**

**Ne, hontou ni gomenasai reader! Saya lamat banget ya updatenya? Sebenarnya ini bukan kemauan saya, tetapi keadaanlah yang membuat ini semua. Kebetulan saya kurang sehat dan terlalu lelah akan banyaknya tanggung jawab yang saya terima. Hm… bagaimana chapter ini? Oh ya, daripada kalian menanti lama, akan saya umumkan hari ini. Mungkin saya akan update next chapternya agak lama karena keadaan yang tak memungkinkan saya untuk update cepat. Tapi saya usahakan itu semua tak akan terjadi.**

**Arigatou ne ^^**

**Pointnya, boleh minta reviewnya?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Pengganti Sai

Move On

Chapter 5 : Pengganti Sai

**Ng… Halo! Bertemu lagi kita, bagaimana chapter sebelumnya? Apakah bagus? Eh, kenapa membahas chapter kemarin, kita bahas yang sekarang saja. Tapi nggak bisa dibahas tanpa dibaca kan? Nah, karna itu bacalah Move On chapter 5 ini!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Huh, hari ini panas sekali Sakura! Lebih baik hari ini kau tak usah ikut latihan di klub karatemu! Kita pulang saja!" ucap Ino dengan merengek.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Seminggu lagi kan aku ada pertandingan, jadi aku harus latihan Ino!" balas Sakura dengan seruan.

"Atau, begini saja. Kau pulang duluan, bagaimana? Aku janji, habis latihan aku langsung ke rumahmu" sambung Sakura sekaligus memecahkan masalah.

**Ino POV**

Hhh… aku menghela nafas berat. Akhirnya aku menganggukan kepalaku, Sakura tersenyum lalu menepuk pundakku.

"Hm. Latihanlah dengan semangat kawan!" seruku padanya. Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukan semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku, kubalas lambaianya dan juga tersenyum.

Segeraku bereskan tasku lalu keluar dari ruangan klub karate KHS ini. Ugh, coba saja aku bawa mobil, pasti aku tak akan pulang dengan jalan kaki seperti ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri koridor utama ini, lalu keluar dari gerbang KHS. Asalkan kalian tahu saja, jarak rumahku dengan sekolah ini cukup jauh untukku, tetapi tidak untuk Sakura si atlet lari KHS tercinta ini.

Huh, jalan menuju rumah ini saja terasa jauh sekali, ya, ini juga karena mentari yang masih saja mau duduk di tengah-tengah langit yang terhampar luas ini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mampir ke Strawberry Caffe dulu, untung kafe favoritku dan Sakura tak jauh dari KHS ini. Aku segera masuk ke kafe, lumayanlah bisa merasakan sejuk lagi. Aku segera mengambil tempat di tempat biasa aku dan Sakura duduk, di dekat jendela besar Strawberry Caffe. Terlihat oleh aqumarineku orang yang sibuk mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya sembari berjalan.

"Yamanaka-san," panggil seseorang. Aku langsung mengalihkan aqumarineku ke asal suara, ah ternyata Inuzuka-san yang mengantarkan pesananku.

"Eh? Gomen, Inuzuka-san" ucapku malu. Dia hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Ittadakimasu ne, Yamanaka-san. Permisi," sambungnya lagi. Aku mengangguk, kemudian dia pun pergi.

Karena aku lapar, langsung saja kusantap spaghetti yang baru dibuat itu. Tak berapa lama spaghetti itu habis, lalu kuseruput ice lemon tea yang menyegarkan dahagaku. Hhh, sungguh lega. Aku pun berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar semuanya.

"Tenten-san, ini" aku menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada seorang kasir berambut coklat cepol dua yang tag namenya bertuliskan 'Tenten'. Dengan senyuman Tenten menerima uang yang kusodorkan padannya. Rambut coklat, ah, aku kembali teringat pada selingkuhan Sai-senpai. Betapa tak berartinya perasaanku di matanya, sungguh miris.

"San, Yamanaka-san" Tenten memanggilku.

"Eh? Gomen, arigatou" aku menerima uang kembalian dan berlalu pergi.

* * *

Bruk.

Aku terjatuh dan tasku terlempar, tasku jadi ada di dekat sepatu seorang pria. Aku pun bangkit berdiri, aqumarineku mengamati pria yang berambut blonde dan beriris hazel ini. Sempat aku melamun karena terpesona padanya, namun aku cepat-cepat tersadar. Pria berkulit putih susu ini menyerahkan tasku yang ada di dekat sepatunya, aku pun menerimanya.

"Gomen" ucapnya pelan.

"Eh, aku juga. Gomenasai ne," aku membungkuk, dia juga membungkuk.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Eh? Baru bertemu sudah ingin tahu siapa yang ditabraknya?

"Mm… Yamanaka Ino, senpai?" jawabku sekaligus bertanya.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Yoroshiku," jawabnya dengan senyuman yang menurutku sangat imut.

"Yoroshiku mo Byun-san, orang Korea ya?" tanyaku. Karena jujur saja, kelihatannya dia ini orang Korea, dari postur tubuhnya saja sudah kelihatan.

"Hm. Tou-san dari Jepang, dan Kaa-san dari Korea. Aku bisa bahasa Jepang, tapi aku sekolah di Korea" jawabnya, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ya, semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi Byun-san" ucapku dengan senyuman.

Cup.

"Ya, semoga bertemu lagi" dia pun berlari pergi. Wajahku menjadi merah padam, dia, tadi dia mencium pipiku! Oh, Kami-sama! Dia, orang yang sangat keren mencium pipiku! Aaaaaaaa!

Aku segera berlari menuju rumahku yang tak jauh lagi. Beberapa kemudian, aku sampai di rumahku.

Brak.

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan keras. Lalu segera menutupnya, dan naik ke lantai 2, kamarku. Kulihat Sakura sedang asyik mengetik sesuatu di laptopku.

"SAKURA!" teriakku kelewat gembira. Sakura dengan panik, langsung mengalihkan emerladnya ke padaku. Dia juga langsung bangkit dari kursi komputer dan menghampiriku.

"Ada apa Ino?!" tanyanya dengan seruan panik.

"Aku, aku, aku senang sekali!" jawabku dengan memeluk Sakura.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa? Kau, lama sekali? Darimana saja? Aku menunggumu lama sekali tau," Sakura melepaskan dekapanku.

**Normal POV**

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda blasteran Jepang adan Korea!" jawab Ino dengan menguncang-guncang bahu Sakura dengan keras.

"Hah? Dimana?" tanya Sakura dengan cengo. Masalahnya Ino tak pernah seheboh ini ketika ia melihat pemuda blasteran.

"Di-di jalan! Dia tak sengaja menabrakku!" seru Ino, aku hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Dan, kau tau apa yang dilakukannya padaku? Kau tau Sakura?" lanjut Ino lagi.

"Memangnya apa? Dia hanya menabrakmu kan?" tanya Sakura hati-hati, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura mengerutkan dahi lebarnya.

"Dia mencium pipiku!" jawab Ino yang sangat senang, emerlad Sakura membulat tak percaya.

"APA?!" teriak Sakura kencang.

"Pipimu dicium? DAN KAU MALAH TERLIHAT SENANG?!" lanjut Sakura lagi. Ino mengangguk semangat.

"Astaga, demi Kami-sama, apa kau gila? Kau dicium Ino, harusnya kau tampar dia!" sambung Sakura lagi.

"Sakura, andaikan kau melihat wajahnya, pasti kau akan terpesona!" bantah Ino. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Ino.

"Suhu badanmu normal! Tapi kenapa kelakuanmu tak normal!" Sakura berseru heboh.

"Dia itu imut sekali, baby face. Tampan, putih, mancung, hazel yang menggoda, oh Kami-sama aku mau bertemu dengannya lagi" Ino senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Yah, terserah sajalah. Mungkin dia pengganti Sai-senpai dari Kami-sama untukmu," ucap Sakura acuh.

"Kau benar! Dia pasti jodohku! Hah… Sakura, aku senang sekali!" Ino memeluk Sakura lagi. Sakura hanya tersenyum, ia senang sekali. Baginya penyakit susah move on Ino telah sembuh adalah keberkahan yang diberi Kami-sama untuknya. Syukurlah, lebih baik Ino bertingkah seperti orang tak waras sekarang, daripada dia menangis sepanjang hari karena memikirkan Sai.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Hontou ni gomenasai! Ada pemuda yang nyelip ya? Biarkan saja ya?**

**Ini dibuat supaya para reader tak bosan membaca ff ini.**

**Ini juga buat temen saya Karina Miranti.**

**Gimana Karin udah kan? Puas nggak nih?**

**Oh iya, sampai lupa minta reviewnya dong ^^**

**Arigatou, ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 : Kencan Pertama

Move On

Chapter 6 : Kencan Pertama

Hari ini hari Sabtu, mereka libur karena hari ini tanggal merah. Sakura memutuskan untuk berdiam diri mendengarkan musik sambil mengetik di laptopnya. Sungguh inilah yang diinginkan Sakura,santai, tenang dan tak ada keributan di kamarnya. Mungkin Sakura akan memberikan peringkat best day untuk hari ini.

BRAK.

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka dengan suara keras. Suasana yang hening dan tenang kini mennjadi pecah. Emerlad Sakura yang fokus ke layar laptop langsung pindah ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dan terlihatlah, seorang gadis Yamanaka yang sedang tersenyum dan disebelahnya ada pemuda berambut raven mencuat kebelekang. Sakura langsung melepas headphonenya, dan bangkit berdiri, dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura to the point karena melihat dua orang didepannya ini berpakaian rapi.

"Nggak ada. Cepat ganti baju sana! Kami tunggu di luar! Cepat ganti! Pakai baju yang bagus ya," jawab Ino sambil mendorong punggung Sakura berbalik dan menutup pintu kamarnya kembali. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia memakai kemeja you can see polos berwarna emerlad seperti bola matanya dengan kerahnya yang warnanya hitam dan celana hitam berbahan jeans.

"Oke. Laptopnya udah di shut down?" tanya Ino sembari melihat isi kamar gadis Haruno ini, Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo, ini sudah waktunya makan siang" sahut Sasuke.

"Iya-iya! Sabar dong!" Sakura berseru.

Mereka bertiga berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan Konoha ini. Tetapi Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya di sebuah kedai ramen, yang namanya Ichiraku. Sakura yang melihat Ino dan Sasuke masuk ke kedai itu segera menyusul mereka.

"Strawberry Caffenya kelwatan, sedang apa kita di sini? Ayo makan di Strawberry Caffe," rengek Sakura sambil menarik-narik lengan Ino yanag telah duduk.

"Sakura, kau sangat tergantung sekali untuk makan di sana. Kau tidak boleh begitu, ubahlah kebiasaan itu. Supaya orang tidak repot untuk mengajakmu makan," ujar Sasuke bijak. Sakura mendelik kesal mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kata Sasuke-senapi itu benar Saku. Makan di sini sekali-seklai kan tak apa. Yang penting kita makan," tambah Ino.

"Dua-kosong, kau kalah nona Haruno" Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Baru permulaan senpai-mesum," balas Sakura sinis. Lalu ia duduk di samping Ino.

"Eh? Sasuke, ingin pesan apa?" tanya seorang paman yang ternyata pemilik kedai ini. Emerlad Sakura bergerak-gerak meneliti berbagaim nama menu yang tertempel di dinding kedai.

"Aku ramen miso ya, paman!" Sakura berseru.

"Sama ya paman" sahut Ino.

"Yang biasa, Teuchi-san" jawab Sasuke.

"Hm… Ayame! Tolong ya," seru paman Teuchi. Gadis berambut coklat panjang muda membawa nampan yang berisis 3 mangkuk ramen. Segera ia susun mangkuk ramen itu sesuai pesanan.

"Ittadakimasu!" serunya. Dengan lahap Sakura menyantap ramen yang terhidang di depannya, karena memang ia belum makan siang. Dan memang ia akui rasa ramen ini cukup enak. Tak berapa lama ramen yang Sakura pesan pun habis.

"Tadi menolak, tapi makan ramennya paling cepat habis. Ck, ck, ck," tanggap Sasuke yang baru selesai menghabiskan ramennya.

"Ya sudah, memangnya kenapa? Terserahku dong," balas Sakura dengan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke. Ino hanya tersenyum melihat sepasang kekasih yang bersatu kerana dirinya itu.

"Sudahlah, Sakura cukup. Sasuke-senpai tolong bayar semuanya ya" lerai Ino. Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberinya pada Teuchi. Setelah Sasuke membungkuk hormat, dia keluar dari kedai itu, menyusul Ino dan Sakura.

* * *

Brak.

"Aduh," Ino meringis sambil mengusap lengannnya yang ditabrak seseorang.

"Aduh! Kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat dong!" seru Sakura galak pada orang itu.

"Sakura, jangan terlalu kasar" ingat Sasuke, dengan terpaksa Sakura mengangguk.

"KYAAA! Byun-san!" teriak Ino kesenangan. Sakura dan Sasuke dibuat bingung dengan tingkahnya Ino. Orang yang menabrak Ino tersenyum.

"Yamanaka-san? Wah, bertemu lagi. Gomen ne," ucapnya dengan senyumann unyu.

"Hah? Nggak, nggak apa-apa kok Byun-san" balas Ino dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tunggu dulu, kau siapa? Semua teman lelaki Ino aku kenal, tapi kau sama sekali tak kukenal" potong Sakura sebelum Ino dan pria asing ini melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Oh. Watashi wa Byun Baekhyun, yoroshiku!" balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Oh, begitu. Aku Haruno Sakura, temannya Ino. Salam kenal Byun-san," Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dan ini Sasuke, kekasihnya Sakura" sambung Ino dengan senyumnya, sedangkan emerlad Sakura mendelik tajam pada Ino.

"Aku tau, Yamanaka-san" ucap Baekhyun. Sakura dan Ino saling memandang bingung.

"Aku dan Baekhyun itu satu kampus" jelas Sasuke. Sakura ber-oh-ria, sedangkan Ino hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Cuman hang out bareng kok,"jawab Ino.

"Hang out? Boleh ikut?" tanya Baekhyun. Ino langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Tanya sama Sakura," ucap Sasuke yang menatap Sakura.

"Aku terserah saja," jawab Sakura acuh.

Mereka berempat mulai berjalan. Tujuan selanjutnya adalah mall, setelah memasuki toko perbelanjaan yang besar itu, Ino langsung ke distro favoritenya, dan Baekhyun mengikuti Ino karena mau membeli pakaian baru. Tersisahlah Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua sama-sama memasang tampang jenuh.

"Senpai-mesum," panggil Sakura pelan. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura.

" Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kita mau apa sekarang?" tanya Sakura balik. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Melihat gerakan itu Sakura berpikir, tiba-tiba emerladnya melihat ada anak yang sedang bermain bola basket di game center.

"Kau pasti bisa main basket kan Senpai?" tanya Sakura dengan nada meyindir. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo ikut aku!" seru Sakura senang lalu menarik lengan Sasuke dan pergi ke game center yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Oh ini tujuanmu, bilang dong. Ayo beli koin dulu," kini Sasuke yang menarik tangan Sakura ke kasir. Sasuke menukar dua lembar uang sepuluhan, dan dapatlah 50 koin. Sasuke memberikan 25 koin untuk Sakura dan 25 sisanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berdua langsung berpencar. Sasuke memilih tetap bermain basket dengan stay cool. Semua bola yang dilemparkan Sasuke masuk ke ring basket. Sedangkan Sakura sedang asyik menggunakan feelingnya untuk bermain di ATM Machine yang menghasilkan banyak tiket. Dipakainyalah cara spongebob yang menjadi mesin, dan dia mendapat bonus, dan begitulah seterusnya. Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, barulah koin mereka habis. Sakura dan Sasuk elangsung berkumpul dan menunjukkan tiket masing-masing.

" Wah, ayo kita tukar!" seru Sakura semangat. Untung mereka berbicara langsung mengambil antrian, jadi mereka tak terlalu lama mengantrinya. Tiket yang dihasilkan mereka berdua telah dihitung, Sakura 3045 dan Sasuke dapat 3145. Mereka segera melihat-lihat apa yang bisa ditukar dengan jumlah tiket yang mereka dapatkan.

"Aaaargh… coba aku dapat 3145 tiket, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan bola basket itu!" keluh Sakura. Sasuke yang tak sengaja mendengarkan keluhan Sakura, langsung menukarkan tiketnya dengan bola basket itu.

"Ini, untukmu" ucap Sasuke seraya menyerahkan bola basket yang Sakura incar itu. Mata Sakura berbinar-binar melihat bola basket itu.

"Benar untukku?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan, Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, untukku saja" sambung Sasuke.

"Eh, jangan! Jangan aku mau! Aku mau! Kyaaa… arigatou senpai!" seru Sakura senang lalu mengambil bola basket itu dari Sasuke, dan tanpa sadar dia memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum senang, tumben Sakura mau memeluknya, biasanya kan jika ia berbuat selayaknya sepasang kekasih, Sakura akan menghajarnya.

"Cieee… Sakura, sudah akrab ya dengan Sasuke-senpai" sahut Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Baekhyun.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerutkan dahi. Ia baru sadar ia sedang memeluk Sasuke, cepat-cepat Sakura mendorong Sasuke.

"Tak apa Saku, aku malah senang jika kau bisa akrab dengan Sasuke-senpai" ucap Ino dengan senyumnya.

"Hah? Itu, hanya, aku tak sengaja!" seru Sakura malu.

"Huh, sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang saja, ini sudah malam" lerai Sasuke.

"Benar, ayo" tambah Baekhyun. Ino dan Sakura mengangguk, lalu mereka keluar dari game center itu.

* * *

"Oh ya, ini untukmu senpai-mesum" Sakura menyodorkan kantung plastik putih pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke, Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Ini yang aku tukarkan dengan tiketku. Makanan dan minuman," jawab Sakura.

"Oh. Arigatou," balas Sasuke yang langsung mengambil botol minuman yang ada di dalam kantung plastik itu, lalu meminumnya.

"Mau minum?" tawar Sasuke, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu bekas mulutmu senpai-mesum! Aku tau,!" tolak Sakura galak, Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Kita kan pacaran, nggak apa-apa minum satu botol berdua" bantah Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Tetap saja aku tak mau!" seru Sakura kasar.

"Sakura, senpai, berhenti. Ini di jalan apa kalian nggak malu?" lerai Ino secara halus. Sakura dan Sasuke bungkam mulut mendengar ucapan Ino, Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar Ino yang gaya bicaranya dewasa.

"Arigatou sudah mau jalan denganku," bisik Sasuke pelan. Namun Sakura masih dapat mendengarnya, ia hanya menganggukan kepala merah mudanya, dan berjalan lebih cepat, Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Sakura itu.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Ne, inilah chapter 6. Bagaimana?**

**Maaf bila masih ada typo ya,**

**Thank you untuk semua reader.**

**Akhir kata boleh saya minta reviewnya? ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 : Hari Pertama Kuliah

Move On

Chapter 7 : Hari Pertama Kuliah

**Hai! Mulai Chapter ini, Sakura dan Ino itu sudah lulus dari KHS.**

**Jadi, sekarang mereka itu sudah kuliah. Mereka kuliah di Universitas Konoha, satu universitas dengan Sasuke, Sai, dan Baekhyun. Sekian informasinya, silahkan dibaca Move On chapter 7!**

**Happy reading!**

Sakura telah siap, dia memakai kemeja merah tanpa lengan dengan kerah hitam dengan celana jeans sebagai bawahan. Tas punggung berwarna hitam telah dipakainya, Sakura pun memakai flat shoes hitamnya.

"Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu!" seru Sakura agak keras, karena Kaa-sannya sedang ada di dapur.

"Iya!" sahut Kaa-san Sakura dengan keras. Sakura segera keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan lurus ke depan, tepatnya ke rumah Ino.

Ting… Tong… Ting…

Sakura menekan bel rumah Ino sebanyak tiga kali, pintu rumah keluarga Yamanaka pun terbuka. Ino memakai terusan kuning yang panjangnya 3 cm di atas lutut dengan motif polkadot, dan sebuah tas selempang yang telah terpasang di bahu kanannya.

Kenapa mereka memakai pakaian seperti itu? Iya, itu karena mereka telah melewati masa orientasi siswa yang hanya berlangsung 3 hari. Dan karena hari itu telah dijalankan, mahasiswa baru boleh memakai pakaian yang biasa.

"Kita pergi dengan mobilku ya" pinta Ino. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ino langsung menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan Sakura pun masuk ke dalam mobil Ino. Ino mendapat mobil dari orang tuanya karena dia telah lulus dari KHS dan juga karena orang tua Ino berpikir, Ino pasti akan repot jika ia kuliah nanti tidak ada kendaraan. Tak lama kemudian, Ino dan Sakura telah sampai di Universitas Konoha. Ino segera memarkirkan mobilnya lalu merak pun turun dari mobil itu. Ino dan Sakura beda jurusan, Sakura sudah pasti mengambil jurusan kedokteran karen aia mau menjadi dokter, sedangkan Ino mengambil jurusan yang akan membinanya menjadi seorang artis.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya dengan santai. Sampai di depan kelas, ia dihadang oleh seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek. Namun, Sakura acuh saja, dia malah menerobos tangan gadis yang mengahalanginya. Lalu dengan santainya ia duduk di bangku paling belakang di pojok kanan. Gadis berambut coklat pendek itu menghampiri Sakura.

"Heh, kau!" seru gadis yang kelihatannya senpainya ini seraya menunjuk Sakura, Sakura yang ditunjuk hanya menoleh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tenang. Iris hazel gadis itu memancarkan kemarahan, namun Sakura masih saja tenang.

"Kau itu…"

"Hai Sakura," kalimat gadis itu terpotong karena Sasuke datang menyapa.

"Hai, ada apa?" tanya Sakura singkat. Entah kenapa rasanya hari ni Sakura sedang tidak mood untuk banyak bicara.

"Tak apa. Hanya mau menyapa, sekalian mau mencari dia" jawab Sasuke seraya menunjuk gadis yang ada dihadapan Sakura. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan kata 'oh'.

"Matsuri, kau dipanggil Hyuuga-san" ucap Sasuke menyampaikan pesan dari ketua mahasiswa, Hyuuga Neji. Gadis yang ternyata bernama Matsuri itu pun berlalu pergi dari kelas ini.

"Ya sudah. Saku, selamat belajar!" ucap Sasuke lalu berlalu menyusul Matsuri, Sakura hanya tersenyum sekilas. Dosen pun masuk dan mengajar, semua mahasiswa telah masuk, dosen itu pun mengajar.

Akhirnya mata kuliah Sakura habis juga hari ini, begitu juga dengan Ino. Sakura dan Ino memutuskan untuk makan di kaferia kampus, Sakura sudah bisa makan di berbagai tempat sekarang, itu karena Sasuke. Pesanan Sakura bukan hanya spaghetti dan milkshake strawberry saja, itu pun berkat Sasuke yang terus melatihnya memakan makanan di berbagai tempat. Sakura dan Ino sedang mengobrol ditemani oleh es teh dan air mineral.

"Oh ya?" tanya Sakura. Ino menangguk gembira.

"Kau, tau? Mereka semua memberiku tepuk tangan yang meriah dan mengatakan kalau aku ini berbakat!" jawab Ino gembira.

"Nah, kau tau, dosen kami? Iruka-sensei, dia juga…"

BRAK.

Meja dimana Sakura dan Ino mengobrol dipukul keras oleh seseorang. Ino dan Sakura menoleh, ternyata Matsuri. Setelah melihat Matsuri, Ino dan Sakura kembali berpandangan.

"Iruka-sensei memujiku juga Saku! Katanya aku berbakat! Dan bila aku jadi artis, aku akan tenar, karen akau multitalent! Aaah… Sakura, aku sungguh senang!" lanjut Ino yang tak menhiraukan Matsuri sama sekali.

"Bagus-bagus. Sepertinya kau akan mendapat nilai tinggi, aku turut senang Ino" balas Sakura yang juga tak menghiraukan keberadaan Matsuri yang padahal berdiri di sampingnya sendiri.

"Heh, kouhai!" bentak Matsuri. Ino dan Sakura kembali memandang Matsuri.

"Ada apa ya senpai?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, aku tau. Senpai iri ya padaku yang mendapat pujian," timpal Ino.

"Kau! Kau pasti selingkuhan Sai kan!" bentak sambil menunjuk Ino.

Deg.

Jantung Ino serasa berhenti melakukan tugasmya untuk berdetak. Hatinya kembali terasa seperti teriris mendengar nama itu. Bahkan, menyebutnya saja Ino tak mau lagi, karena itu membuat dia seperti ini. Jujur Ino sama sekali belum bisa move on dari Sai, lelaki yang paling ia cintai. Beruntung Sakura belum mencintai Naruto, mungkin kalau itu terjadi Sakura akan mengalami hal yang dirasakan Ino saat ini.

"Dan kau! Kouhai kurang ajar yang memukuli Sai!" sambung Matsuri lagi. Terlihat setetes air mata telah jatuh dai pelupuk aqumarinenya itu. Soal ditunjuk-tunjuk dna diteror senpai yang gila ini Sakura masih bisa tahan emosi, tapi ini senpai gila ini telah membuat luka lama Ino terbuka, sehingga ia menangis, itu suatu hal yang tak bisa dibiarkan untuk Sakura.

"Heh, senpai gila! Kau mau apa memangnya?!" seru Sakura kasar. Baginya dari awal dia bertemu dengan senpai yang satu ini bawaannya jadi emosi terus, terbuktikan.

"Aku mau kau menjauh dari kehidupanku dan Sai! Jauhi dia gadis jalang!" jawab Matsuri kasar,

PLAK.

Satu tamparan keras berhasil Sakura layangkan ke pipi mulus senpai bermulut tajam ini. Matsuri memegangi pipinya yang baru saja ditampar Sakura dengan kuat, kini pipi Matsuri sangat merah. Matsuri hendak membalas Sakura, namun tangannya ditahan.

"Cukup Matsuri! Dan Sakura ada apa ini?" ucap Sasuke, lalu bertanya pada Sakura.

"Dia, yang terus datang dan membentak kami. Lihat senpai, Ino menangis karna dia! Dan dia menghina kami dengan sebutan jalang!" jawab Sakura dengan berseru kesal.

"Kalian memang jalang! Merebut kekasihku! Kalau kalian tak ada pasti Sai tak akan pergi dariku karena memikirkan gadis pirang itu!" bantah Matsuri.

"Lepaskan saja dia senpai. Aku ingin mengahajar dia sampai dia disambut Kami-sama di sana!" ucap Sakura dengan menyeringai seram. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Matsuri, emerlad Sakura meredup, dia menyiapkan kepalan tangannya, Matsuri dibuat takut juga. Sakura hendak melayangkan tinjunya, Matsuri menutup matanya, dan Matsuri merasa bibirnya terasa perih, itu karena Sakura tak memukul Matsuri, ia menyentil bibir Matsuri.

"Cih! Ternyata kau ini hanya berani mengucapkan saja ya. Mau kupukul saja kau langsung menutup matamu, dasar payah!"sindir Sakura. Matsuri berdecak kesal lalu berlari dari kaferia.

"Ino, tenanglah. Kau sabar saja ya," Sakura berkata halus sembari mengelus punggung Ino. Ino menangguk, ia menghapus air matanya, dan mulai tenang.

"Cih! Hari pertama kuliah saja sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana hari keduanya?" kata Sakura kesal.

"Sudahlah Sakura, lebih baik kalian pulang. Aku masih ada urusan. Jaa…" Sasuke pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino.

"Ya sudah. Ino, mana kunci mobilmu? Biar aku yang menyetir," ucap Sakura. Ino pun merogoh tasnya dan memberi kunci mobilnya pada Sakura. Sakura merangkul Ino dan berjalan ke parkiran, lalu menyetir mobil Ino sampai ke rumah.

**To Be Continue**

**Hehehe… inilah chapter ke-tujuh.**

**Mm… bagaiamna menurut reader? Apakah terlalu cepat untuk Sakura dan Ino kuliah?**

**Saya sih mikirnya nggak terlalu cepatlah, saya juga ingin Chapter 7 ini menjadi awal ada permasalahan di waktu kuliah.**

**Aduh, keceplosan lagi. Kenapa saya kasih tau kalian?**

**Ya sudahlah, yang penting hanya reader yang baca.**

**Thank you, see you in the next Chapter!**

**Please give me any review for this fict ^^**


	8. Chapter 8 : Mulai Serius

Move On

Chapter 8 : Mulai Serius

**Hai-hai! Gimana? Apakah Chapter sebelumnya menarik? Mm… di chapter ini ceritanya, Sakura udah beberapa hari kuliah di kampusnya. Sekian infonya, selamat membaca Move On chapter 8!**

**Happy reading!**

Hari ini seperti biasa Sakura menjalankan rutinitasnya untuk menggejar ilmu di univeristas terkenal seseantro Konoha, yaitu Universitas Konoha. Sekarang sudah waktunya kelas untuk bubar, segera Sakura keluar dari kelasnya. Ia berjalan ke kelas Ino, yang seharusnya sudah bubar juga. Namun, emerlad terang Sakura melihat bahwa gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu sedang berlengak-lengok di depan kelas. Sakura melangkah pergi dari situ, lalu pergi ke perpustakaan yang ada di dekat kelas Ino.

Sakura masuk ke perpustakaan megah itu. Emerlad Sakura meneliti isi ruangan ini. Terdapat berbagai banyak rak buku diletakan yang berjejer rapi dengan sesuai judul bacaan. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu rak buku yang semua bukunya tentang kedokteran. Sakura mengambil salah satu buku dari rak itu dan sgera mencari tempat untuk membaca. Sakura serius sekali membaca, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar seorang senpai telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai, Sakura-chan" sapa senpai itu dengan pelan, Sakura langsung menoleh, dan tatapan matany berubah menjadi sinis.

"Untuk apa kau disini, brengsek?" balas Sakura sinis, Sai tersenyum.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mau meminjam sebuah buku dan menyampaikan pesan dari Sasuke. Dia bilang, dia ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang. Sekarang dia ada di taman belakang," jawab Sai dengan senyumnya. Sakura langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengembalikan buku yang ia baca pada tempatnya, dan pergi dari perpustakaan besar itu.

Sakura telah samapi di taman belakang. Dan benar adanya, seorang pemuda berambut raven biru malam yang mencuat kebelakang itu tengah berdiri tegap sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Ada apa, senpai-pantat ayam?" tanya Sakura, mendengar suara Sakura, Sasuke pun berbalik.

"Hm… kuliahmu sudah usai?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi, Sakura hanya mengangguka kepalanya sekilas.

"Ayolah senpai-pantat ayam. _To the point_ nya saja," Sakura memutarkan bola matanya bosan.

"Kau menanggapku apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang serius. Mendapat pertanyaan itu, Sakura menjadi bingung. Jujur, tiap dekat Sasuke ia merasa nyaman dan yah melupakan Naruto, tetapi Sakura tak tahu apakah ia mencintai pemuda ini atau tidak.

"Aku… bingung. Aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu," jawab Sakura jujur.

"Sakura kumohon seriuslah" pinta Sasuke, Sakura mendelik.

"Aku menjawabnya dengan serius senpai! Aku tak tau kau itu sebagai apa dihidupku! Tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman dan senang jika aku berada di dekatmu!" balas Sakura yang akhirnya keceplosan, ia menepuk dahinya, dan mengumpat kecil.

"Tidak usah beri tau lagi. Dari ucapanmu yang kelewat jujur itu, aku sudah tau kau menganggapku apa" Sasuke tersenyum tipis, entah kenapa sekarang wajah Sakura berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Y-ya sudah! Terus kau mau apa, senpai-pantat ayam?!" seru Sakura malu.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Aku mau kita menjalin hubungan yang didasari dnegan perasaan saling suka" jawab Sasuke dengan senyum yang _charming_.

"Senpai-pantat ayam, bukannya kau yang bilang tak mau pacaran dengan ABG sepertiku? Jadi jangan main-main untuk bicarakan hal yang seperti ini. Biarlah kita jalani hubungan ini seperti biasanya" balas Sakura, Sasuke merasa sedikit kecewa dengan balasan Sakura yang menyakitkan hatinya itu.

"Tapi, rasanya itu bisa kita lakukan. Karena kita sudah beberapa bulan menjalin hubungan yang menggantung ini, jadi senpai tau kan, aku orangnya bagaiamana?" sambung Sakura dengan menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke, dan tentunya wajahnya masih tetap merah merona. Sasuke yang tadi menundukkan kepalanya kini mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sumringah. Sasuke pun memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Senpai-mesum!" seru Sakura.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu, aku kan jarang memelukmu" ujar Sasuke.

"Huh, ya sudahlah. Benar juga kata senpai," Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke pun melepaskan dekapannya dan memandang emerlad hijau Sakura.

"Bisa ubah panggilanmu untukku dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura merona lagi karena mendengar pertanyaan mudah Sasuke.

"Mm… nggak! Susah, aku sudah nyaman memanggilmu dengan bermacam-macam panggilan yang kuciptakan" jawab Sakura.

"Cobalah dulu Saku, ucapkan Sasuke-kun" paksa Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Sasuke…kun?"

"Bukan begitu. Sasuke-kun, disambung, seperti yang kuucapkan tadi"

"Sasu-ke-kun?"

"Masih salah Sakura. Sasuke-kun!"

"Aduh… aku lelah. Iya-iya aku coba, Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun, udah puas?!" seru Sakura keras, Sasuke tersenyum.

"Nah, seperti tadi. Itu benar," Sasuke mengelus-elus helaian surai merah muda Sakura.

"Wah-wah. Aku ketinggalan berita apa nih?" tanya Ino dengan senyuman yang menggoda.

"Tak ada! Ayo pulang!" Sakura langsung lari menghampiri Ino.

"Sasuke-senpai, kami duluan ya!" seru Ino yang sudah ditarik Sakura menuju lapangan parkir.

"Dasar Sakura. Tak pernah mau berubah, tetap seperti pertama bertemu" Sasuke bergumam kecil lalu tersenyum tipis, ia pun meninggalkan taman belakang Universitas Konoha.

Di dalam mobil Ino, sedari tadi Ino senyum-senyum sendiri. Dan sesekali ia tersenyum lalu melihat Sakura, Ino terus melakukannya berulang-ulang sampai-sampai Sakura menjadi risih sendiri.

"Ino, ada apa sih? Hentikan senyummu itu, memuakkan!" Sakura berkata dengan nada yang ketus, Ino terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tau. Pasti Sasuke-senpai membicarakan sesuatu kan, sampai-sampai kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sasuke-kun" Ino terkekeh lagi, wajah Sakura yang tadinya normal, menjadi merah merona lagi.

"Tch! Tak usah dibahas!" ketus Sakura lalu memalinhkan wajahnya, sedangkan Ino tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura. Kebetulan sekali sedang lampu merah dan timernya selama 120 detik. Ino memutuskan untuk memainkan ponselnya untuk membuka _twitter_. Ino segera membuat _tweet _baru.

Yamanaka Ino

yamanaka_ino

Tanggal berapa ini? Tanggal 28 ya? Longlast ya cherryblassom semoga nggak putus-putus lagi! ^^

Reply

Setelah membuat _tweet _baru, Ino segera sign out dari _twitter_. Lampu merah telah berganti menjadi lampu hijau, Ino pun melajukan mobilnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ino telah sampai di dirumahnya. Sakura segera turun dari mobil Ino dan mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura segera mengganti pakaiannya dan kembali menjelajahi _twitter_. Ia pun melihat _mention_ Ino untuknya, emerlad Sakura pun membulat embaca isi _tweet_ Ino.

"INOOO…" teriak Sakura panjang. Sementara Ino yang sedang bersantai di kamarnya tertawa mendengar teriakan ultrasonik Sakura yang menulikan telinga siapa pun. Sakura kembali melihat layar ponselnya, muncul _tweet_ yang baru dari Ino.

Yamanaka Ino

yamanaka_ino

cherryblossom hihihi… santai dong. Kan tweet aku itu doa

Reply Retweet Fav More …

In reply to Yamanaka Ino

Haruno Sakura

cherryblassom

Tidak usah share hal yang tak penting yamanka_ino

Reply Retweet Fav More …

Yamanaka Ino

yamanaka_ino

cherryblassom bodo! Terserah aku dong, :P

Reply Retweet Fav More …

Haruno Sakura

cherryblassom

Terserahmu lah, bodo juga yamanka_ino :P

Exit! G'nite!

Reply Retweet Fav More …

Sakura segera _sign out _dari_ twitter _lalu_ men-charger _ponselnya. Lalu dia tidur-tiduran di ranjangnya. Karena AC menyala, kantuk pun mulai menyerang Sakura, dan perlahan-lahan matanya terpejam. Tak lama terdengar lantunan lagu As long as you love me dari Justin Bieber yang membangunkan Sakura.

"Aaaargh… siapa sih yang menhubungiku?!" ucap Sakura lalu ia mengambil ponselnya. Dan terlihatlahlah "Senpai-mesum in coming call'. Dengan perasaan yang kesal Sakura menjawabnya.

On The Phone

"Senpai-mesum! Untuk apa kau menghubungiku malam-malam seperti ini, hah?!" sembur Sakura kesal.

"Err… tak ada. Hanya mengetes kau masih bermain dengan ponsel atau tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan santai. Sakura menggeram marah.

"Kau tau ini pukul berapa senpai-mesum?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"Tau, pukul 21.30" jawab Sasuke.

"Bagus! Kau tau, jam malam itu pukul 21.00! Sekarang pukul 21.30, berarti aku sudah tidur baka-senpai!" Sakura berseru.

"Kau, masih mengikuti jam malam padahal sudah jadi mahasiswi? Hm… oyasumi Saku-chan" balas Sasuke dengan lembut, lalu memutuskan pembicaraan mereka ditelepon. Sakura tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali ke ranjangnya ,dan tidur.


	9. Chapter 9 : First Dinner

Move On

Chapter 9 : First Dinner

**Hai! Bagaimana? Bosan tidak baca Move on ini? Kalau bosan maaf ya reader. Kalau masih bertahan buat baca ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak sekali. Sudah ya, ini dia Move On chapter 9^^**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Hari ini malam minggu. Sakura memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ketikannya sambil mendengarkan lantunan lagu yang mengalun lewat _headphone_. Karena tak mau diganggu, Sakura me-nonaktif-kan ponselnya.

BRAK.

Ino membuka pintu kamar Sakura dengan kuat, namun Sakura tak bergeming dari kursinya. Ino yang melihat sebuah _headphone _putih terpasang di kepala merahmudanya. Dengan wajah yang merah padam menahan amarah, Ino melangkah mendekati Sakura yang sedang serius mengetik di laptop. Ino pun melepaskan _headphone _yang terpasang di kepala Sakura.

"SAKURA!" teriak Ino kencang. Sakura menutup telinganya, setelah itu ia kembali meletakkan kedua tangannya di _keyboard_ laptponya. Ino pun mengambil ponsel Sakura yang ada di dekat laptop Sakura, dan melihat ponsel Sakura, ternyata ponsel itu di-nonaktif-kan, Ino pun meng-aktif-kan ponsel Sakura. Setelah itu terlihat 5 _miss call_ dan 3 pesan yang semuanya dari Sasuke. Ino pun membuka salah satu pesan dari Sasuke.

From : Senpai-mesum

Sakura, kenapa tak jawab telepon dariku? Aku jemput jam 7 ya, bersiaplah

Setelah membaca pesan itu, aqumarine Ino melihat ke arah jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 06.30, aqumarine jernih Ino membulat.

"Sakura! Sasuke-senpai mau menjemputmu jam 7, dan kau belum siap? Dan aku tebak kau ini belum mandi, iya kan?" tanya Ino, Sakura mengangguk saja.

"Sakura! Cepat sana mandi dan bersiap! Aku saja yang mematikan laptopmu," seru Ino, Sakura pun mengangguk. Ia pun segera mengambil handuk lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya, sementara Ino yang sudah mematikan laptop Sakura, langsung menyimpannya dalam tas laptop Sakura, dan keluar dari kamar Sakura. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Sakura memakai kaos oblong warna merah yang dilapisi blazer hitam dan memakai celana jeans sebagai bawahan.

"Sekarang pukul berapa Ino?" tanya Sakura sembari memakai jam tangan warna putihnya di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Pukul 06.45, kita ke bawah saja untuk menunggu Sasuke-senpai" jawab Ino lalu menuruni anak tangga. Sakura pun menyusul Ino, mereka berdua duduk sambil menonton televisi.

"Ino, hanya aku dan senpai-mesum yang pergi?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang arlojinya.

"Hm…"

Tin… Tin… Tin…

Suara klakson mobil pun terdengar. Ino bangkit dari sofa dan mengintip dari jendela, Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya, ia tampak keeren dengan memakai kaos hitam yang dibalut jaket berwarna biru malam dan juga celana jeans.

"Sakura! Sasuke-senpai sudah datang!" seru Ino. Sakura pun memakai _flat shoes_ hitamnya lalu keluar dari rumahnya begitu pula dengan Ino.

"Ino, aku pergi sebentar ya" pamit Sakura dengan nada berseru. Ino mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Setelah itu Ino pun masuk ke rumah Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura pun masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Di dalam mobil tak ada yang mau membuka topik pembicaraan, jadi keadaan di dalam mobil Sasuke hening.

* * *

Tak lama mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah restoran yang cukup megah. Sasuke langsung turun dari mobil bermaksud untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura, namun Sakura telah membuka pintu mobil duluan.

"Aw!" Sasuke meringis kesakitan sembari mengusap-usap dahinya yang terkena hempasan pintu mobilnya. Sakura yang baru melihat itu, langsung membulatkan emerladnya.

"Hah? Senpai-mesum, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang ada di dahinya, dan terlihat dahi Sasuke memerah.

"Aku ingin membukakan pintu untukmu, tapi kau telah membuka pintunya duluan. Sudah, inilah akibatnya" Sasuke mendengus pelan, Sakura terkekeh pelan jadinya.

"Senpai, untuk apa kau lakukan itu? Kau kira aku ini tidak mau menggunakan tanganku untuk membuka pintu sendiri? Baka-senpai," Sakura masih saja terkekeh, Sasuke memandang tajam Sakura.

"Hhh,… ingatlah senpai, aku ini lain dari gadis yang lain" Sakura pun mengelus dahi Sasuke, merasakan elusan Sakura yang cukup halus itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, ayo masuk" Sasuke menurunkan tangan Sakura lalu menggandenganya dan berjalan ke dalam, masuk ke restoran itu. Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk mengambil tempat di ujung ruangan restoran itu. Di meja itu ada dua lilin dan setangkai mawar putih, di meja itu juga sudah ada dua piring spaghetti, segelas milkshake strawberry, dan juga jus tomat.

"Wah, kau tau juga ya apa makanan dan minuman favoritku. Hm… arigatou ne," Sakura berucap senang, senyuman manis terpampang di wajahnya.

"Jelas aku tau, pesananmu di Strawberry Caffe kan tak pernah berubah. Selalu ini saja," balas Sasuke.

"Senpai, aku tau! Pasti minuman favoritmu jus tomat, ya kan?!" seru Sakura heboh.

"Huh, Sakura, kau ini memang tidak berubah ya. Selalu saja berbicara dengan berseru dan berteriak," Sasuke tersenyum tipis, Sakura hanya nyengir. Lalu ia menyeruput milkshake strawberrynya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke lalu memakan spaghettinya.

"Maksudnya apa, senpai-mesum? Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Sakura yang malah balik bertanya dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya kau. Sudah move on atau belum?" lanjut Sasuke dengan pelan. Sakura tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke itu, sejenak ia menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menyeruput milkshake strawberry itu. Sakura terdiam sejenak, ia sedang berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang menurutnya sulit itu.

"Hm… soal itu, sepertinya aku sudah baikan. Yah, ini berkatmu juga senpai, kau yang bantu aku untuk melupakan dia. Tapi, aku mohon, jangan bahas tentang dia lagi" jawab Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit parau, Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk, Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk melahap spaghettinya.

"Lalu, bagi senpai aku ini apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau, adalah… segalanya bagiku. Kau adalah penghiburku dikala aku sedang tak mood. Kau adalah gadis unik yang kadang membuatku kesal tetapi aku tak mau melepaskanmu. Kau adalah hal yang paling berharga di dalam hidupku yang sangat sulit untuk dilupakan dan sangat sulit untuk dicari di dunia ini. Kau itu juga separuh dari nyawaku, jadi bila kau tak ada, aku kehilangan separuh dari nyawaku" jawab Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang sangat mempesona. Wajah Sakura merah merona jadinya, sungguh kini ia menyadari, ia benar-benar mencintai pemuda yang ada di depannya ini.

"Hhh,… senpai-jelek! Kata-katamu bagus sekali, dari mana kau tau itu? Aku, aku, aku, terima kasih Sasuke-kun" Sakura membalasnya dengan gugup dan tak sadar liquid bening meluncur dari kelopak matanya yang indah itu.

"Kasih kembali. Hey… jangan menangis, aku tak suka kau menangis jidat lebar. Ketika kau menangis kau jadi semakin jelek," Sasuke pun menghapus air matanya Sakura yang menetes jatuh.

"Cih! First dinner yang kau siapkan ini cukup membuatku terkesan, Sasuke-kun" Sakura tersenyum.

"Hm… lama juga terjadinya proses untuk memanggilku Sasuke-kun. Padahal gadis-gadis di sekolahku dulu, mudah sekali mengucapkannya, apalagi kouhai di kampus" balas Sasuke.

"Ingat ya, aku berbeda dari gadis yang lain. Jadi, jangan samakan aku dengan mereka, apalagi dengan para fansgirlmu yang terlalu fanatik itu" ucap Sakura dengan nada menyindir.

"Baiklah. Habiskan spaghetti itu, lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Sasuke mengangguk lalu mengelus surai merah muda Sakura, Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan tersenyum tipis

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Yah, kalau masih ada **_**typo**_** lagi, saya mohon maaf.**

**Sebelumnya terima kasih karna mau membaca FF ini, apalagi yang bertahan.**

**Boleh minta reviewnya?.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Jealous

Move On

Chapter 10 : Jealous

**Hontou ni gomenasai ne, reader! Saya banyak tugas dan berbagai tanggung jawab jadinya saya lama update. Nah, saya pikir kata pengantar dan sedikit alasan saya telat update sudah cukup. Jadi silahkan dibaca Move on chapter 10 nya. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Sekarang pukul 09.00, Sakura telah selesai bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kampusnya. Sederhana saja, Sakura mengenakan kemeja merah dengan kerah hitam dengan celana jeans sebagai bawahannya. Hari ini Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat bersama Ino karena dia ingin berangkat sendiri, lalu dipakainya jam tangan putih di pergelangan kirinya sambil berjalan menuruni beberapa anak tangga.

"Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu ya!" seru Sakura sambil memakai _flat shoes_ hitamnya.

"Iya! Hati-hati ya!" balas Kaa-san Sakura dengan seruan juga.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumahnya. Ia berjalan dengan santai, sambil mendengar alunan lagu Die in your arm yang dinyanyikan oleh Ariana Grande. Dan juga karena mata kuliahnya yang pertamanya dimulai dua jam lagi, Sakura berjalan santai. Di tengah perjalanannya, Sakura diserempet mobil sampai ia tersungkur. Sakura bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri mobil sport mewah itu.

"Hey! Keluar kau!" bentak Sakura sambil mengetuk kaca mobil yang membuatnya tersungkur itu. Pintu mobil itu dibuka, keluarlah pemuda berambut merah dan mempunyai iris mata berwarna pale green.

"Kau! Kau ini bisa menyetir tidak?! Membahayakan orang saja kau ini, kau lihat, karena kau aku tersungkur!" sembur Sakura marah-marah, namun pemuda bertato 'ai' di dahinya dengan huruf kanji itu memasang wajah dingin, seakan tak mendengarkan ucapan Sakura tadi.

"Kau dengar tidak apa yang kuucapkan tadi?! Minta maaf, atau apalah" sambung Sakura.

"Hn. Gomen," jawab pemuda itu dengan singkat. Sakura mengehela nafas menahan amarahnya.

"Yup! Aku duluan," Sakura membalasnya dengan singkat. Sakura pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Universitas Konoha.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu Sakura pun sampai di Universitas Konoha. Dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kelasnya. Ia langsung duduk di tempatnya yang ada di belakang. Tak lama dari itu, dosen pun masuk ke kelas.

"Ohayou," sapa dosen itu.

"Ohayou" balas para mahasiswa kecuali Sakura yang lagi malas bicara.

"Kita punya teman yang belum kalian kenal. Pada hari pertama, dia sakit, hari ini dia masuk karena dia sudah sembuh. Sabaku-san masuklah," jelas dosen itu. Pemuda itu keren karena dia memakai kemeja merah dengan celana jeans sebagai bawahannya. Iris pale green yang memikat sangat kontras dengan rambut merahnya, ditambah dengan tatto ai dengan huruf kanji.

"Namaku Sabaku No Gaara" pemuda itu mengenalkan dirinya dengan singkat.

"Hm… baiklah. Sabaku-san kau bias duduk di samping Haruno-san" ucap dosen itu. Pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu segera melangkahkan kakinya ke bangku di samping Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kita akan bahas tentang penyakit yang sering melanda anak-anak" lanjut dosen itu.

"Ada yang bisa menyebutkan salah satu contohnya?" tanya dosen itu.

"Demam berdarah" sahut Uzumaki Karin.

"Influenza" Hyuuga Hinata bersuara pelan.

"Tifus!" seru Tenten.

" Ya, sudah cukup. Saya mau kalian mencari satu contoh penyakit untuk presentasi. Untuk tugas ini, saya mau ini dikerjakan oleh dua orang. Untuk teman kalian, silahkan pilih sendiri" ujar dosen.

"Gaara-kun, sekelompoklah denganku!"

"Jangan Gaara-kun! Denganku saja!"

"Tidak boleh! Denganku!"

"Harus denganku!"

"Denganku saja, Gaara-kun!" gadis-gadis berseru, kelas pun menjadi bising. Sakura menjadi sakit kepala mendengarkan seruan gadis-gadis yang genit ini.

"DIAM!" bentak Sakura keras. Kelas pun menjadi sunyi, semua gadis mematung di tempat.

"Sudah. Saya putuskan Sabaku-san sekelompok dengan Haruno-san" dosen pun angkat suara. Para gadis yang mengharapkan sekolompok dengan Gaara menghela nafas kecewa karena sudah diputuskan Gaara sekelompok dengan Sakura.

* * *

Sekarang Sakura sedang ada di kaferia bersama Ino. Mereka sedang menikmati minuman masing-masing dan mengobrol seperti biasanya. Dan Gaara pun datang menghampiri meja Sakura dan Ino.

"Haruno, kapan mau mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Gaara_ to the point_.

"Terserahmu saja. Kapan kau bisa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Lusa," jawab Gaara. Saat itu juga ada Sasuke, Sasuke yang memandang pale green Gaara yang mengartikan suka pada Sakura langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Hai sayang, kamu kok nggak ke kelas?" ucap Sasuke yang langsung merangkul leher Sakura. Sakura yang merasa bahwa tingkah Sasuke itu ganjil mengkerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Hn. Aku duluan Haruno-san," Gaara pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura, Sasuke, dan Ino.

"Ish… kau kenapa sih?" Sakura langsung menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang bertengger di lehernya. Lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi mulus Sasuke.

"Suhu badanmu normal. Jadi kau kenapa?" sambung Sakura bingung. Ino hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah polos Sakura.

"Hmph… Saku, aku ke kelas duluan ya" sahut Ino lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Haduh… kamu ini. Kadang-kadang nggak nyambung ya," Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura pelan.

"Heh? Nggak nyambung? Haah… ya sudahlah, terserahmu saja" balas Sakura.

"Jalan yuk habis selesai mata kuliah terakhir. Nanti aku ke kelas, aku duluan ya, kami mau rapat sebentar lagi" ucap Sasuke lalu mengecup dahi Sakura cepat, setelah itu Sasuke berlari menjauh meninggalkan Sakura yang wajahnya memerah.

Mata kuliah terakhir pun berakhir. Semua mahasiswa langsung bubar dan keluar dari kelas. Sakura pun membereskan barang-barangnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel hitamnya, setelah itu Sakura pun keluar dari kelasnya, dan disamping pintu kelas Sasuke telah berdiri menunggu Sakura.

"Ayo. Aku sudah lapar," ajak Sakura. Sakura dan Sasuke pun langsung berjalan ke lapangan parkir. Sasuke menstarter motornya lalu Sakura pun naik ke motor itu, dan saat itu motor Sasuke melaju kencang di jalanan.

Setelah beberapa menit, motor Sasuke pun berhenti dan Sakura turun dari motor, lalu Sasuke segera memarkirkan motornya. Kemudian mereka pun masuk ke dalam Strawberry Caffe. Mereka langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah jendela besar kafe favorit Sakura itu.

"Hm… ayo katakan kenapa kau bertingkah aneh seperti tadi?" tanya Sakura sambil membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Kau bisa menebak dulu?" tanya Sasuke balik, Sakura menganggukan kepalanya lalu berpikir.

"Karna kau… ah! Aku tau, kau cemburu kan?!" jawab Sakura dengan berseru kuat. Para pengunjung kafe ini sontak melihat Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan makannya. Abaikan saja kami," ucap Sasuke. Para pengunjung pun melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali. Setelah itu Sasuke pun menyentil dahi lebar Sakura, Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa?! Sakit tau," Sakura berseru kesal.

"Kukira kau tidak bisa menebaknya. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyentil bibirmu itu, karna seruan kerasmu itu" jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai, Sakura pun memukul bahu Sasuke.

"Kau tau Saku, aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama dengan Gaara" sambung Sasuke to the point, Sakura pun megerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Gomen, ini pesanannya" Kiba membawa pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura lalu menyusunnya di atas meja.

"Arigatou Inuzuka-san," ucap Sakura. Kiba pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan pergi dari situ.

"Memangnya kenapa sih Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura setelah ia menyeruput milkshake strawberry pesanannya.

"Kau tak lihat? Matanya itu memancarkan ketertarikan padamu. Dan aku tak suka kalau ada orang lain yang ingin memilikimu. Karena kau itu adalah mi-lik-ku se-orang" jawab Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'milikku seorang'. Sakura merona malu mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Mm… iya, akan aku usahakan. Tapi Sasuke-kun juga, jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang lain" balas Sakura.

"Eh, iya. Sasuke-kun, tapi lusa aku ada tugas sekelompok dengannya. Jadi, mau nggak mau aku harus dekat dengannya" sambung Sakura. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mereka berdua pun memakan pesanannya dalam diam.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Nah, maafkan saya bila masih ada typo atau kesalahan apapun.**

**Minta reviewnya ya supaya fict ini menjadi bagus kedepannya.**


	11. Chapter 11 : About Sasuke

Move On

Chapter 11 : About Sasuke

**Hai! Ketemu lagi dengan saya.**

**Para reader bingung ya kenapa Sasuke bisa tau nama Gaara?**

**Hehehe… kalau gitu, silahkan baca Move On chapter 11 ini, karena jawabannya ada disini. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sakura dan Gaara harus menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang telah dijanjikan. Setelah mata kuliah terakhir selesai, Sakura dan Gaara langsung berjalan bersama-sama ke perpustakaan Universitas Konoha yang lengkap dan besar.

"Hm… biar aku yang mencari bukunya. Kau nyalakan saja dulu laptopmu," putus Gaara. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya, lalu dia mengambil tempat yang ada di tengah perpustakaan besar ini. Sakura meletakkan tas ransel hitamnya di bawah bangku yang ia duduki, lalu mengeluarkan laptopnya dan menyalakannya. Tak lama Gaara datang membawa buku yang tebalnya 5 cm, Gaara pun duduk di samping Sakura, kemudian meletakkan buku itu di atas meja.

"Baiklah. Jadi penyakit apa yang akan kita presentasikan?" tanya Sakura _to the point_.

"Bagaimana kalau diare?" jawab Gaara setelah dia membuka buku itu, Sakura berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Oke. Kau bacakan apa yang ada di buku dan aku akan mengetiknya" ujar Sakura.

"Diare adalah sebuah penyakit dimana feses berubah menjadi cair yang biasanya terjadi paling sedikit tiga kali dalam dua puluh empat jam" Gaara pun membaca pengrtian yang terdapat dalam buku itu, dengan cekatan Sakura mengetiknya.

"Di negara berkembang, diare adalah penyebab kematian yang paling umum untuk balita sampai anak-anak, dan juga membunuh 2,6 juta orang setiap tahunnya" lanjut Gaara.

"Membunuh berapa orang? Kau ini lambatkan kecepatan bicaramu," ujar Sakura kesal, Gaara menghela nafas.

"Membunuh 2,6 juta orang setiap tahunnya" ulang Gaara, tak mau ketinggalan lagi Sakura mengetiknya dengan kecepatan yang ditambahnya.

"Oke. Lanjutkan," ucap Sakura saat ia telah selesai mengetik kalimat terakhir tadi.

"Sebuah mikrograf elektron dari rotavirus, penyebab hampir 40% dari diare pada anak-anak" lanjut Gaara dengan lambat, Sakura menurunkan kecepatan mengetiknya karena tangannya mulai pegal.

"Kondisi ini dapat merupakan gejala dari luka, penyakit, alergi, kelebihan vitamin C, dan mengonsumsi buah-buahan tertentu" Gaara berbicara dengan nada cepatnya, Sakura mengeluh.

"Haah… terlalu cepat. Aku lupa apa yang kau ucapkan tadi," Sakura megeluh lelah, lagi-lagi Gaara menghela nafasnya.

"Huh, ini akan berlangsung dengan lama bila caranya seperti ini" keluh Gaara juga, Sakura berdecak sebal.

"Jadi kita mau bagimana, hah?!" seru Sakura. Penjaga perpustakaan yang tadinya tidur pun terbangun karena seruan Sakura yang kelewat keras, penjaga perpustakaan itu pun mendelik tajam pada Sakura, Sakura tersenyum kaku lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hm… mungkin kita bisa _search_ dari internet lalu meng-_copy_nya" jawab Gaara dengan tenang.

"Hhh,… kenapa kau tak katakan ide itu dari awal? Kalau kau katakan itu dari tadi aku tak perlu mengetik sampai tanganku terasa pegal begini" Sakura tersenyum lelah.

"Gomen. Aku baru ingat," jawab Gaara. Sakura langsung menjelajahi internet untuk mencari pengertian diare karena ada _Free WiFi_. Tak lama Sakura pun mendapatkannya lalu dia segera meng-_copy_nya.

"Yup. Tinggal disimpan," ujar Sakura senang sembari mengambil _flash disk_ dari tasnya lalu menyimpan _file_ yang telah didapatnya di flash disknya, lalu ia menyimpan _flash disk_ itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Nah, selesai sudah. Aku pulang dulu ya," ucap Sakura setelah dia membereskan segala barang-barangnya lalu memakai tas ranselnya dan bangkit berdiri. Namun Gaara dengan cekatan menahan tangan Sakura, hingga Sakura berbalik.

"Eh, ada apa lagi Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

"Jangan pulang dulu, bisakah kau menemaniku makan? Atau mungkin kita bisa makan bersama," jawab Gaara, Sakura pun berpikir sejenak.

"Tapi, mau makan dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kafe seberang, bagaimana?" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Maksudmu Strawberry Caffe?" tanya Sakura untuk meyakinkan, Gaara mengangguk cepat.

"Iya! aku mau sekali!" jawab Sakura dengan seruan gembira. Penjaga perpustakaan yang ternyata tertidur lagi langsung dan menmberi deatglarenya pada Sakura.

"Eh? Gomen, gomen," ucap Sakura lalu membungkukkan badannya, penjaga perpustakaan itu pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo," bisik Sakura yang takut penjaga perpustakaan itu bangun lagi.

* * *

Sakura dan Gaara pun keluar dari perpustakaan dan berjalan ke lapangan parkir. Mobil BMW sport warna merah terparkir manis disana, Gaara membuka kunci pada mobilnya, lalu Gaara pun membuka pintu mobil di samping kursi kemudi bermaksud membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Gaara, kau ingin aku yang menyetir?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya, Gaara menghela nafasnya.

"Aku mau membukakan pintu untukmu Sakura," jawab Gaara, mendengar alasannya Sakura terkekeh geli, melihat tingkah aneh Sakura Gaara mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Gaara dengan bingung.

"Ehem. Tidak kok. Hanya, kau pikir aku tak mau menggunakan tanganku sendiri untuk membuka pintu mobil?" jawab Sakura, Gaara senpat tertegun sebentar dibuatnya.

"Ya sudah," balas Gaara lalu masuk ke mobil begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian mobil sport mahal itu pun berhenti lapangan parkir Strawberry Caffe. Dengan semangat Sakura keluar dari mobil, begitu juga dengan Gaara. Sakura langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang berada disebelah jendela besar Strawberry Caffe. Karena dari awal masuk para pelayan telah meilhat ada orang baru yang berjalan dengan Sakura, pelayan pun segera datang menghampiri meja Sakura dan Gaara.

"Mau pesan apa?"tanya Kiba lalu menyodorkan buku menu pada Gaara.

"Aku seperti biasanya. Milksahke strawberry dan spaghetti, Inuzuka-san" jawab Sakura dengan senyumannya.

"Vanilla latte dan spaghetti," ucap Gaara, Kiba pun mencatat segala pesanan dan menganggukan kepalanya disertai senyuman dan berlalu pergi.

"Sakura, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Gaara, Sakura langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Gaara _to the point_, Sakura langsung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Eh? Kau tau dari mana? Ada sih, aku kekasihnya" jawab Sakura.

"Gomen, ini pesanannya" Kiba datang dan menyusun segala makanan dan minuman yang dibawanya menurut pesanan.

"Wah, tumben cepat. Arigatou Inuzuka-san," ucap Sakura.

"Iya Haruno-san. Kebetulan jam segini kafe ini sudah mulai sepi, jadi cepat. Ittadakimasu," balas Kiba lalu berlalu pergi. Setelah itu Sakura langsung menyeruput milkshake strawberrynya dengan cepat karena ia sangat haus, dahaganya pun menjadi musnah.

"Gaara, kenapa kau tidak memanggil Sasuke-kun dengan sebutan senpai? Dan kau kenal Sasuke-kun darimana?" tanya Sakura setelah ia selesai memusnahkan dahaganya.

"Sasuke kan anak bungsu Uchiha Fugaku, direktur Uchiha Corp, dan Tou-sanku pernah mengenalkanku padanya" jawab Gaara setelah ia menghabiskan vanilla lattenya. Sakura membulatkan emerald indahnya setelah mendengar jawaban santai Gaara tadi.

"Hah?! Anak bungsu direktur Uchiha Corp?! Berarti Sasuke itu marganya Uchiha?!" seru Sakura kaget, Gaara mengangguk lalu melahap spaghettinya.

'Astaga, selama ini kau membentak anak orang kaya yang berkuasa di bidang industri seseantro Konoha? Oh, Kami-sama,' batin Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Gaara karena melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura.

"Tak apa. Gaara sekarang aku mau pulang. Ini juga sudah malam kan? Terima kasih untuk hari ini," jawab Sakura lalu memakai tas ransel hitamnya lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Biar aku antar kau sampai rumah," putus Gaara.

"Ah tak apa. Tak usah repot-repot, rumahku tak jauh dari sini kok" tolak Sakura secara halus.

"Ya sudah tak apa. Arigatou Sakura," ucap Gaara, Sakura mengangguk cepat dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kafe favoritnya ini.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Hm… bagaimana chapter ini?**

**Apakah banyak typo dan membosankan?**

**Kalau begitu saya mohon maaf pada reader semuanya,**

**Jika ada yang masih bertahan untuk menyelesaikan membaca fic ini mohon tinggalkan reviewnya^^**

**Thank you,**


	12. Chapter 12 : Merenggang

Move On

Chapter 12 : Merenggang

**Terima kasih atas segala review yang sudah readers berikan untuk saya. Maafkan saya karena chapter kemarin membuat para reader kecewa. Mulai sekarang saya usahakan untuk membuat chapter ini dan kalau bisa next chapternya agak panjang. Sekian, Happy Reading!**

**Balasan Review :**

**Anonym : Thanks a lot ya. Gara-gara kamu saya sadar apa yang kurang dan apa yang akan membuat fic saya menjadi menarik. Saya nggak tersingung kok, malah senang sekali, karena reiview yang seperti kamulah yang saya tunggu-tunggu dari awal^^**

**Jeremy Liaz Toner : Hehehe... makasih ya. Iya deh, ini lagi update^^**

**Ongkitang : Baiklah akan saya usahakan**

**Guest : Iyakah? Wah, baguslah kalau begitu. Berhasil move on ya?**

**Marukocan : Ini sedang saya terapkan**

**Dhezty UchihAruno : Iya saya usahakan akan panjang lagi. Maaf buat chap kemarin,**

**Reika Ishida : Makaasih. Tapi tolong jangan panggil senpai dong, saya malu nih, merasa nggak pantas juga. Lagipula kalau aja kita sebaya, **

Sakura sangat lelah, setelah sampai di kamarnya, Sakura langsung membongkar isi tasnya dan meletakkannya di tempat semula lalu mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Tak berapa lama Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan baju you can see polos warna biru muda dan celana training warna biru tua, Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang ukuran queen sizenya. Suara merdu Justin Bieber yang menyanyikan As Long As You Love Me pun mengalun dari ponsel Sakura, dengan malas Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja dekat ranjangnya. Tertera tulisan 'Sasuke-kun is coming call', Sakura pun melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 18.00. Sakura menyentuh tulisan 'answer' di layar ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan dari kekasihnya itu. Pikirannya masih saja melayang ke latar belakang keluarga Sasuke, penyataannya Gaara masih saja terngiang di kepalanya.

On The Phone

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Sakura lesu karena memang ia lelah.

"Hn. Saku, kau sakit ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku lelah" jawab Sakura. Di seberang sana Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Makanya jangan terlalu diporsir belajarnya. Bagaimana kerja kelompok tadi?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Biasa saja sih. Sasuke-kun aku mau bertanya, boleh?" jawab Sakura sekaligus bertanya, sungguh ia masih tak percaya Sasuke itu adalah salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha, mengingat ia tak cool seperti yang lainnya, lagian sifat polosnya sangat tak Uchiha bukan? Dan juga ia tak pernah memamerkan kekayaannya.

"Hm… memangnya apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Margamu Uchiha dan kau anak bungsu Uchiha Fugaku yang merupakan direktur Uchiha Corp, apakah itu benar?" tanya Sakura. Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Memang itu semua benar. Kau tau dari mana Saku,?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan nada sedikit penasaran, masalahnya ia tak pernah bercerita tentang latar belakang keluarganya agar kekasihnya nanti tak mengincar hartanya tetapi benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Dari Gaara," jawab Sakura jujur.

"Oh, jadi kenapa? Karena itu kau akan terus mempertahankanku karena sudah tau aku ini siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada agak sinis, mendengar perubahan nada pada ucapan Sasuke, emosi Sakura menjadi naik.

"Heh, baka! Dengar baik-baik ya! Mau kau anak punggut, anak orang yang kelewat miskin, bodoh, jelek, atau apapun juga, aku tetap mempertahankanmu! Karena apa?! Karena aku itu mencintaimu apa adanya!" seru Sakura marah, lalu ia memutuskan teleponnya dan menonaktifkan ponselnya dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja dengan cara yang agak kasar.

"Sakura!" seru Ino yang membuka pintu kamar Sakura dengan riang tanpa melihat wajah Sakura yang ditekuk.

"Eh, kau kenapa forehead?" tanya Ino sambil melangkah mendekati Sakura lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Nggak papa" jawab Sakura cepat, setelah berbicara di ponsel tadi Sakura langsung bad mood.

"Bohong. Ayo cerita dong forehead," rayu Ino, Sakura menghela nafas.

"Aku lagi malas untuk bicara," tolak Sakura acuh. Ino mencari akal untuk membuat Sakura cerita padanya apa yang telah terjadi. Akhirnya Ino mengambil buku Sakura yang tak dipakai lagi dan menulis sesuatu di situ. Setelah selesai menulis Ino menunjukkannya pada Sakura, Sakura pun membaca tulisan yang Ino buat di kertas dalam buku, tulisannya : "Ayo cerita. Kalau nggak mau bicara, kita menulis saja"

Sakura tersenyum melihat sahabat pirangnya, dia memuji Ino dalam hati. Sakura pun mengambil pena dan buku yang Ino pegang lalu menulis : "Bad mood karna senpai-pantat ayam", lalu memeberikan bukunya pada Ino. Ino menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menulis : "Kok bisa? Kerja kelompok dengan Gaara tadi menyenangkan?" Ino pun memberikan bukunya pada Sakura. Sakura langsung membacanya dan membalas : "Biasa saja. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau dia itu Uchiha?" setelah itu Sakura mengangkat buku itu, dengan teliti aqumarine Ino membaca segala tulisan yang ada. Ino hendak merebut bukunya, tetapi dengan cekatan Sakura menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Ino.

"Sudah, lebih baik bicara. Aku lelah," putus Sakura lalu menyimpan buku serta pena yang sedari tadi mereka pakai, Ino tersenyum.

"Katanya malas bicara, kok sekarang memilih untuk buka mulut?" balas Ino dengan nada menggoda Sakura, Sakura mendengus pelan.

"Terserah aku. Kalau tak mau, mending kau keluar dari kamarku dan pulang ke rumahmu!" seru Sakura, Ino tertawa pelan.

"Hehehe… bercanda saja kok. Baiklah _back to the point_, ayo ceritakan apa yang membuat wajahmu menjadi seperti baju yang tidak disetrika?" balas Ino dengan terkekeh.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku yang tadi Ino," suruh Sakura.

"Kukira kau sudah tau segala tentang Sasuke-senpai, jadi aku tidak memberitahukannya, tapi dugaanku salah ternyata kau belum mengetahui apapun tentang Sasuke-senpai" jawab Ino dengan sedetail mungkin.

"Huh! Kau tau, aku tau semua ini dari Gaara, bukan dari kau! Oh ya, tadi kan Sasuke-kun menelepon lalu kami saling tanya. Aku tanya tentang marganya, dan kau tau apa jawabannya?" ujar Sakura, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia bilang, jadi kenapa? Karena itu aku akan terus mempertahankanku karena sudah tau aku ini siapa? Dan, Ino, cara bicaranya itu dingin dan sinis sekali," sambung Sakura, Ino menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Lalu? Kau jawab apa?" tanya Ino ingin tahu dan penasaran.

"Kuakui jawaban yang kuberikan sungguh memalukan bagiku. Aku jawab aku menicintai dia apa adanya lalu aku matikan sambungannya," jawab Sakura jujur.

"Hm… begitu. Terus, dia menelepon balik tidak?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Mana kutahu. Setelah itu aku menonaktifkan ponselku. Terserah saja dia mau buat apa, aku tak mau peduli sekarang" jawab Sakura acuh.

"Boleh aku mengaktifkan ponselmu?" tanya Ino lagi. Sakura menggeleng mantap dan emerladnya menatap tajam aqumarine jernih itu seakan mengatakan' jangan-melakukannya-atau-akan-kuhajar-kau'.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kita turun ke bawah yuk, makan bersama" ajak Ino.

"Aku sudah makan kok. Pulang dari kerja kelompok dengan Gaara kami makan di Strawberry Caffe, jadi aku sudah kenyang dan ingin istirahat saja karena lelah" Sakura membalas lalu memeluk bantal gulingnya.

"Ya. Aku tau, oyasumi ne Saku" Ino tersenyum hangat pada Sakura.

"Oyasumi mo" balas Sakura. Ino pun menutup pintu kamar Sakura dan segera pulang ke rumahnya.

KRIIIING!…

Sakura meregangkan otot-ototnya dan mengucek kelopak matanya. Ia matikan alaram yang dipasang pada jam bekernya, lalu membereskan ranjangnya dan membuka tirai jendela. Sinar mentari menyambut cerah, burung-burung bernyanyi merdu, embun-embun masih menempel di kaca jendela kamar Sakura, Sakura langsung keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengisi perutnya yang tak bisa lagi diajak kompromi.

"Ohayou Tou-san, Kaa-san" sapa Sakura sambil duduk di kursi makan.

"Ohayou mo Sakura," balas Tou-san Sakura dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Ohayou Saku," balas Kaa-san. Mencium aroma nasi goreng buatan Kaa-saannya, Sakura yang tadinya lesu menjadi segar. Cepat-cepat ia membuka piring yang tersuguh di hadapannya dan mengambil nasi goreng yang ada di mangkuk.

"Ittadakimasu!" seru Sakura lalu menyantap nasi goreng yang ada di piringnya dengan lahap. Tou-san dan Kaa-san Sakura yang telah hafal akan kelakuan Sakura saat ada nasi goreng buatan Kaa-saannya hanya tersenyum.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, kenapa tidak makan?" tanya Sakura yang merasa bahwa kedua orang tuanya hanya memandanginya makan.

"Huh, kelakuanmu memang tak berubah ya Saku. Tetap seperti anak SD yang suka masakan Kaa-san," ucap Tou-san Sakura dengan menambahkan elusan lembut pada surai anaknya yang sematawayangnya itu.

"Ah… Tou-san, jangan bahas masalah itu. Lebih baik Tou-san makan karena ada pekerjaaan yang menanti, apa perlu Kaa-san suapi?" balas Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah, Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan makan" Kaa-san dan Tou-san Sakura langsung melakukan hal yang sama persis dilakukan Sakura tadi. Mereka makan dengan tenang tanpa suara, setelah beberapa menit pun acara makan pagi bersama ini pun usai. Tou-san Sakura langsung memakai jasnya dan menjinjing tas kerjanya dan memakai sepatunya dan keluar dari rumah.

"Hati-hati ya Tou-san!" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya, Tou-san Sakura berhenti sebentar lalu memberi senyumannya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Kuliahmu hari ini jam 10 kan? Ini sudah jam 8, mandi sana" ucap Kaa-san Sakura sambil menutup pintu rumah Haruno.

"Siap! Laksanakan!" seru Sakura dengan logat ala polisi dengan sikap hormat, Kaa-san Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Sakura itu, lalu Sakura pun segera ke kamarnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampus.

Sakura telah memakai tas ransel hitamnya, artinya ia telah siap untuk pergi ke kampus. Dengan setelan kemeja warna orange dan celana jeans, serta flat shoes hitamnya Sakura segera keluar dari rumahnya setelah ia pamit dengan Kaa-sannya. Sakura pun berjalan lurus ke arah rumah Ino, setelah itu ia menekan bel rumah Yamanaka. Ino membuka pintu ruamhnya, ia tampil beda dengan balutan kemeja warna unggu muda dengan rok lipit warna putih serta jaket hitam dengan hiasan pita di bawahnya, juga wedges warna hitam yang menjadi alas kakinya, tas selempang warna unggu telah tersampir di pundaknya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau penampilanmu beda sekali?" tanya Sakura bingung karena biasanya Ino selalu memakai baju terusan jika ingin pergi ke kampus.

"Mm… tak apa, aku ingin merubah penampilan saja. Sudah, ini urusanku. Ayo kita pergi," jawab Ino dengan berseru. Ino pun membuka kunci pada mobilnya lalu masuk ke daam mobilnya begitu pula dengan Sakura yang masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping Ino.

Setelah menempuh waktu selama 30 menit mereka pun sampai di Universitas Konoha. Ino segera memarkirkan mobilnya, Sakura dan Ino pun keluar dari mobil, lalu Ino pun mengunci mobilnya, dan mereka berdu jalan berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing. Hati Sakura cukup merasa sesak melihat senpai yang paling Sakura tidak sukai, Matsuri sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke dan Sasuke tak berusaha melepaskan tangan Matsuri. Sakura menggeram kesal, rasanya ia ingin menjambak rambut coklat pendek punya Matsuri itu, namun Sakura masih menahannya. Dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja disentak-sentak Sakura berjalan ke kelasnya.

"Dasar, senapi-genit! Dan kau juga senpai pantat ayam yang baka, tak ada usaha sama sekali untuk menjaga perasaanku. Seenaknya saja menjadi sinis lalu bermesraan dengan gadis lain." Batin Sakura kesal.

**To Be Continue**

**Bagaiamana sudah panjang belum chapter ini? Atau masih kurang panjang?**

**Kalau kurang panjang saya akan berusaha untuk manjangin di next chapternya.**

**Nah, sekian dan terima kasih karena telah membaca chapter ini.**

**Jika reader berkenan, mungkin bisa tinggal review untuk saya.**


	13. Chapter 13

Move On

Chapter 13

**Sakura POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju bangku paling belakang, bangkuku. Aku meletakkan tas ransel hitamku di bawah bangkuku. Huh, aku masih saja tak habis pikir dengan Sasuke-kun. Kenapa dia bisa berubah 1800 begitu? Tiba-tiba jadi sinis, lalu sama sekali tak ternganggu dengan senpai genit yang bermanja-manja dengannya itu. Okey, aku tau keluarga Uchiha itu memang mempunyai harta yang tak habis sampai tujuh turunan. Jelas saja Uchiha Fugaku pemimpin keluarga itu adalah direktur utama perusahaan Uchiha Corp perusahaan terkenal, istrinya Uchiha Mikoto adalah seorang lalu business women, anak sulung Uchiha Itachi adalah aktor yang sukse dan laku karena wajahnya yang tampan, dan terakhir Sasuke yang jenius dan tampan itu, lalu dia pikir semua perempuan di dunia ini sama, tergila-gila pada harta? Bohong kalau aku tak tergiur pada hartanya, tapi setidaknya harta itu ada di daftar nomor dua setelah Sasuke-kun. Seseorang menepuk pundakku, aku tersentak kaget, segera aku menoleh ke samping, ternyata Gaara, kukira siapa. Dia terkekeh melihat badanku yang tadi menjadi tegang karena dia mengagetkanku, aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Huh, untuk apa kau mengejutkanku?" tanyaku dengan nada sinis, aku malas kalau sedang bad mood diganggu, itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Salahmu melamun. Ada apa?" jawabnya lalu bertanya, aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Tak ada. Sudahlah, aku sedang tak mood untuk bicara"ucapku pada akhirnya, lalu aku segera keluar dari kelas.

**Normal POV**

Sakura berjalan ke arah taman belakang kampus, baginya temapt yang menenangkan adalah taman kampus ini, apalagi bila dia berada di atas pohon sambil memakan buah pohon itu. Di taman hanya ada dirinya sendiri, Sakura melirik jam tangannya, sekarang sudah pukul 09.00 ternyata, waktunya untuk bersantai disini hanya satu jam lagi, setelah itu Sakura mengalihkan pandangan emeraldnya. Mungkin kata diri sendiri harus ditarik, karena ada Matsuri dan Sasuke juga.

Hati Sakura kembali panas melihat Matsuri dan kekasihnya itu. Sakura akui ia cemburu sekarang, Sasuke dan Matsuri seperti orang pacaran saja. 'Apa onyx setajam elang itu tak melihat keberadaanku?' batin Sakura sedih. Rasanya ia ingin meremas tangan Matsuri yang sedari tadi menempel di lengan kekar Sasuke itu dan menjambak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke agar dia menyingkir dari Matsuri. Sakura menambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya, dia mengusap-usap dadanya. "Sabar Sakura, sabar, jangan sampai kau terpancing" gumam Sakura pelan. Dari pada ia melihat dua orang itu dia lebih memilih untuk ke kelas Ino.

Sakura pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Ino yang tak pula jauh dari taman belakang kampus. Hanya dengan beberapa menit Sakura telah samapi di depan kelas Ino, Sakura hanya berdiri di situ. Aqumarine Ino yang sedari tadi jelalatan ke mana-mana langsung melihat Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Ino segera menghampiri Sakura ke depan pintu kelasnya.

"Hai Saku, ada apa? Tumben ke kelasku," ucap Ino.

"Hah? Tak apa," jawab Sakura.

"Kelas pertamamu dimulai jam berapa?" tanya Ino.

"Jam 10, kenapa?" jawab Sakura lalu bertanya. Ino hanya tersenyum lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan melepasnya ketika dia dan Sakura telah ada di dalam kelasnya.

"Hey teman-teman!" seru Ino lalu merangkul Sakura, mahasiswa yang di kelas itu langsung menujukan pandangannya ke Ino.

"Perkenalkan ini temanku. Namanya Haruno Sakura, dia adalah mahasiswa kedokteran!" sambung Ino dengan seruan cukup keras.

"Hai! Namaku Haruno Sakura," ucap Sakura dengan senyum kikuk. Pemuda berambut hitam berbentuk mangkuk dan memakai kaus hijau ketat pun datang meenghampiri Sakura.

"Hai Sakura-chan! Aku Rock Lee!" ucap pemuda bernama Lee itu dengan semangat.

"Ah iya, salam kenal Lee-san" balas Sakura dengan senyumannya, Ino yang mellihat mata Lee berbinar-binar saat melihat Sakura langsung tersenyum.

"Lee, aku tau. Kau suka pada Sakura ya? Sayang sekali, Sakura itu sudah punya kekasih" sahut Ino, terlihat sekali bahwa Lee kecewa.

"Err… salam kenal untuk kalian semua. Aku permisi ya, sampai bertemu!" ucap Sakura lalu keluar dari kelas Ino dengan terburu-buru.

Bruk.

Sakura bertabrakan dengan seseorang sampai dia jatuh tersungkur, dengan cekatan Sakura berdiri cekatan dan melihat siapa yang bertabrakan dengannya. Ternyata Sai, Sakura merubah tatapannya menjadi sinis, karena tak mau menghabiskan tenaga dengan marah-marah Sakura lebih memilih untuk pergi. Namun Sai menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura hingga langkahnya berhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan!" seru Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sai.

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara serius denganmu. Ini menyangkut sahabatmu," jawab Sai yang membuat Sakura berhenti meronta.

"Ada perlu apa kau dengannya? Bukannya kau membuang dia?" balas Sakura dengan nada bicara yang sinis.

"Mata kuliahmu yang pertama dimulai jam 10 jadi kita bisa bicara sebentar, ini baru pukul 09.15. Ayolah, aku mohon Sakura, ikut aku sebentar" Sai berujar dengan nada memelas, Sakura menghela nafas dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sai menuntun Sakura ke kaferia kampus. Sesampainya di sana, mereka mengambil tempat yang nyaman untuk mengobrol ditemani oleh secangkir kopi panas. Keadaan sekarang hening, tak ada yang mau memulai untuk membuka suatu topik pembicaraan.

"Mm… kudengar Ino sedang dekat dengan Baekhyun ya?" ucap Sai yang membuka sebuah topik pembicaraan, Sakura menyereput kopinya terlebih dahulu.

"Ya, dia sedang dekat dengan Baekhyun-senpai. Lalu apa masalahmu?" Sakura menanggapi masih dengan nada yang sinis.

"Kau tau, sebenarnya aku mencintai Ino" ucap Sai dengan jujur, Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar pernyataan Sai yang rasanya membutanya ingin muntah.

"Hhh,… jika kau mencintainya kenapa kau mencampakkannya? Kenapa kau berselingkuh? Simpan saja semua perkataanmu senpai, mungkin Ino tak menyukaimu lagi, atau mungkin dia membencimu" Sakura membalas dengan mantap.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh. Matsuri itu adalah sahabatku waktu aku masih tinggal di Sunagakure, dan yah, dia sedang patah hati, dan sebagai sahabat aku ada untuknya. Hanya itu, hanya sebatas sahabat" Sai menjelaskan, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membulatkan kedua bola mata emeraldnya.

"Jadi maksudmu, selama ini aku, kau dan Ino hanya salah paham begitu? Tapi kenapa kau tak memberitahuku senpai?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada berseru, Sai menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Memangnnya kau memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara? Kau kan langsung memukulku kouhai" jawab Sai dengan senyumannya, Sakura menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk bicarakan ini dengan Ino?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Melihat aku saja dia tak mau apalagi bicara. Aku bicara padamu kuharap kau dapat menyampaikan ini dengan Ino" jawab Sai, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Sai membuka topik pembicaraan lain, raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah.

"Dengannya? Biasa saja kok," jawab Sakura dengan pelan.

"Hm… ya sudahlah. Jika ada masalah dan kau tak mau ceritakannya tak apa, aku duluan ya, ada kelas sebentar lagi. Arigatou kouhai," Sai berlalu pergi.

Karena semua masalahnya sudah beres Sakura lebih memilih untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Tak berapa lama Sakura sampai di kelasnya lalu dia berjalan ke bangkunya, ia pun langsung duduk manis di bangkunya.

"Sakura," panggil Gaara pelan, karena Gaara ada di sampingnya walaupun volume suaranya kecil Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya, Sakura pun menoleh.

"Siapa nama temanmu yang berambut pirang itu?" lanjut Gaara, Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Oh dia. Namanya Yamanaka Ino, kenapa kau suka padanya ya?" jawab Ino dengan nada menggoda.

"Hn. Aku hanya bertanya siapa namanya," sangakal Gaara.

"Keberitahu saja ya, Ino itu banyak yang suka. Ada dua kakak kelas yang akan menjadi sainganmu," ucap Sakura.

"Terserahmu saja," balasa Gaara dengan acuh.

Sakura merilik jam tangannya, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 tepat. Dan tak lama kemudian dosen pun datang masuk ke kelas. Sakura mengeluarkan buku catatan khususnya, karena Sakura sudah tau dosen ini senang sekali memakai istilah kemudian malas menjelaskannya, jika dia ingin menjelaskan istiah itu pastilah juga disertai rentetan ceramah yang menyinggung, karena itu Sakura ingin mencatat istilah itu lalu mencarinya.

"Hm… Sensei lihat sepertinya kalian ini sedang tak bersemangat untuk belajar di dalam kelas. Karena itu, hari ini kita akan belajar di laboratorium dengan membelah katak sebagai materinya" ucap sang dosen dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya. Para gadis selain Sakura dan tentunya para mahasiswa biasa saja, tetapi wajah tak senang muncul di antara gadis fashionista yang jijik dengan yang namanya katak, apalagi membelahnya.

"Bawa apa yang perlu dibawa. Sekarang ayo kita ke laboratorium," sambung dosen itu. Sakura langsung membawa buku catatan khususnya serta pensil lalu mengikuti para mahasiswa lain yang sudah keluar duluan.

Para mahasiswa yang masuk ke laboratorium. Mereka telah memakai jas karena syarat untuk mengikuti belajar praktek dengan dosen ini harus memakai jas. Mereka semua segera memilih tempat untuk mengamati petunjuk sang dosen nantinya, Sakura yang tak sabar untuk memulai belah katak langsung memilih mengambil tempat yang ada di paling belakang.

"Saya sudah siapkan katak untuk kalian semua. Karena saya tau pasti kalian tak mau dan punya banyak alasan untuk menangkap katak, dan karena persediaan kataknnya masih cukup, kalian tak perlu saya suruh untuk menangkap katak" jelas sang dosen, para mahasiswa hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Lanjut, di meja kalian sudah ada katak yang tak bernyawa lagi. Saya mau kalian meneliti apa saja yang ada di dalam tubuh katak itu. Segera saja, waktunya kita mulai dari sekarang saja" sambung dosen itu. Sakura yang mendengar telah dapat bekerja langsung mengamati katak yang ada di mejanya, setelah puas mengamatinya dan telah mencatat segala sesuatu di luar tubuh katak itu Sakura menyingkirkan buku khususnya serta pensilnya. Sakura memakai sarung tangan lalu mengambil pisau yang ada di dekatnya tak lupa ia pakai masker takutny aada bau yang tak sedap dari katak ini, lalu dengan hati-hati Sakura membelah tubuh katak itu menjadi dua bagian, dan terlihatlah seluruh organ yang ada di dalam tubuh katak tersebut.

"Jadi hanya mengulangi pelajaran biologi yang kudapat di KHS? Hm… baiklah," gumam Sakura pelan lalu mencatat segala organ yang ada di dalam tubuh katak dan macam-macam lagi.


	14. Chapter 14 : Balikan Yuk!

Move On

Chapter 14 : Balikan yuk!

**Balasan Review :**

**Hayashi Hana-chan : Iya, makasih. Syukurlah kalau begitu, yosh… ganbatte! Makasih pake B.G.T. untuk reviewnya^^**

**Jeremy Liaz Toner : Penasaran ya? Minta pertanggung jawaban lagi, waduh. Ya udah ini deh, saya kasih jawaban dari rasa penasarannya. Dibaca chapter ini sampai habis ya, makasih banyak untuk reviewnya^^**

**Gilang363 : Wokee ini lanjutannya. Bacanya sampai habis ya, *biar saya seneng Makasih ya buat reviewnya, review lagi^^**

**Dhezty UchihAruno : Hehehe… iya. Masalah Matsuri nempel sama Sasu itu kayaknya dijawab next chapter deh. Makasih untuk reviewnya^^**

**Marukocan : Bagus nggak sih? Rencana sih mau bikin reader penasaran gitu, tapi kalau nggak enak, mending saya setopin aja kali ya? Makasih banyak untuk reviewnya^^**

* * *

Karena Sakura telah selesai melakukan tugas yang diberikan dosen itu dan juga telah memeriksanya, Sakura pun mengumpulkan hasil kerjanya. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang melihat Sakura telah kumpul juga ikut mengumpulkan hasil masing-masing secara gerombolan. Setelah mengumpulkan itu Sakura kembali ke tempatnya lalu duduk manis.

Sakura POV

Aku segera menghindari kumpulan orang yang buru-buru mengumpul hasil tugas masing-masing. Lalu aku kembali ke tempatku dan duduk di bangku. Muncul kembali kata-kata Sasuke yang menyayat hatiku. Aaargh… geramku kesal, aku bingung bagaimana bisa hanya karena dia berkata dengan nada sinis dan juga mengacuhkanku aku bisa hampir menumpahkan air mataku? Dan otakku jadi terus memutarkan segalanya berulang-ulang sampai membuat kepalaku menjadi pusing. Aku menghela nafasku dengan berat untuk meredam segala emosiku yang membeludak ingin keluar.

"Sakura kau kenapa?" tegur Gaara yang membuatku tersentak kaget, aku pun langsung menoleh ke arah Gaara yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku tak apa. Kau sudah kumpul?" jawabku lalu bertanya padanya, ia mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Oh… sou ka" balasku lagi setelah melihat anggukannya.

"Haruno Sakura," suara berat dosen pun terdengar di gendang telingaku. Otomatis aku menoleh ke arah dosen itu, dengan agak takut aku melangkahkan kakiku, siapa yang tak takut bila kau dipanggil oleh dosen yang killer.

"Haruno, kau yang pertama kumpul kan?" tanyanya saat aku sudah ada di hadapannya, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Memangnya ada apa Sensei?" tanyaku pada dosen yang bermata seperti ular dengan rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Tugasmu," jawabnya. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung.

"Ya, tugasku kenapa Sensei?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tugasmu,… sempurna Haruno! Semuanya lengkap, kau memang teliti" jawabnya dengan senyumnya yang menurutku menyeramkan.

"Ah, terima kasih Sensei" balasku dengan senyuman juga. Kukira ada apa, bukannya itu wajar waktu aku ada di kelas menengah utama itu kan telah dipelajari.

"Teruskan Haruno. Jangan lalai, ya sudah kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu" ucapnya pada akhirnya, lagi-lagi aku menganggukan kepalaku lalu aku kembali ke tempatku.

Dosen itu melirik jam tangannya, lalu dia segera membereskan segala barang-barangnya. Yes… akhirnya berakhir juga mata kuliah sensei killer ini.

"Baiklah. Sampai di sini pertemuan kita, sampai bertemu di hari selanjutnya" sensei itu pun keluar dari laboratorium, setelah agak lama sensei itu pergi aku pun membereskan semua barang-barangku lalu keluar dari laboratorium ini.

* * *

Kulirik arloji yang melingkar pas di pergelangan tangan kiriku, tak terasa sekarang sudah jam untuk istirahat. Setelah meletakkan barang-barangku kembali, aku mendesah lega. Tetapi rasa lapar kembali menghampiriku, jadi kuputuskan untuk melangkah ke kaferia kampus agar perutku tak lagi berbunyi. Kembali emeraldku memanas, untuk apa sih senpai genit dan si pantat ayam itu menempel terus? Apa dia sudah lupa kalau ia memiliki kekasih? Kupejamkan mataku agar liquid bening yang mendesak keluar dari pelupuk mata ini tak berhasil jatuh. Dengan langkah pura-pura acuh, aku memesan makanan dan minuman setelah itu aku mencari tempat yang nyaman. Kulihat Ino melambaikan tangannya padaku, aku hanya tersenyum sekilas, dengan langkah seribu Ino menghampiriku.

"Saku!" ujarnya dengan nada berseru.

Normal POV

"Kenapa?" balas Sakura dengan tenang, Ino tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura melainkan meminum jus stoberi Sakura lalu mengatur nafasnya.

"Hhh,... kau ini. Untuk apa sih kau datang pakai acara lari-lari?" sambung Sakura lagi.

"Huh, hah… hah… hah… aku mau bercerita padamu," jawab Ino, mendengar itu Sakura teringat akan pesan Sai padanya.

"Aku juga punya. Kau atau aku duluan? Mendingan kau saja, kau kan sampai berlari seperti itu," balas Sakura, Ino mangut-mangut setuju.

"Sasori-nii, sekarang dia sudah ada di rumahmu!" seru Ino senang, sontak emerald Sakura berbinar-binar mendengar kabar baik itu.

"Lho? Kok dia tak memberitahuku ya? Kau, tau dari mana?" Sakura menanggapi, Ino tersenyum.

"Dari Twitter dong. Udah lama tak menjelajahi itu kan? Kabar darimu apa?" jawab Ino dengan senyum cerianya, Sakura menanggapi Ino dengan ber-oh-ria. Memang sih ia sudah jarang untuk menjelajahi akun media sosial yang ia punya, karena memang ia lupa.

"Ini tentang Sai-senpai," jawab Sakura pelan, senyum yang terpatri di wajah Ino pun lenyap seketika, Sakura juga sudah memikirkan apa respon Ino.

"Ke-kenapa dengannya? Bukannya kita sudah jarang berhubungan dengannya?" balas Ino ingin tahu, Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Waktu aku keluar dari kelasmu tak sengaja kami tabrakan. Dan yah, dia mengajakku ke kaferia dan menjelaskan semuanya. Kita salah sangka Ino, saat itu Sai-senpai sedang menjadi sandaran untuk senpai-genit yang waktu iitu sedang patah hati, karena ternyata mereka berdua bersahabat di Sunagakure," jelas Sakura, Ino melongo mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura, rasa menyesal langsung menggerogoti dirinya.

"Itulah, aku juga menyesal Ino. Coba saat itu aku tak langsung memukulnya, katanya dia tak sempat menjelaskan semuanya karena kau yang langsung memukulnya. Ingin bicara denganmu langsung, menatap wajahnya saja kau sudah ogah-ogahan, jadi dia tak punya kesempatan" timpal Sakura lagi.

"Baka!" umpat Ino kesal. Kristal bening telah menerobos keluar dari pelupuk mata indahnya. Dia sungguh menyesal atas keputusannya yang mengikuti emosi, dia menyesal! Sejujurnya ia juga tersiksa, karena memang hatinya masih berlabuh ke pemuda yang jago melukis dan menggambar itu.

"Ino," tegur Sakura halus sambil mengusap punggung Ino yang bergetar.

"Hiks… baka, baka, baka! Aku baka! Hiks, aku yang salah! Aku yang tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara. Sakura, hiks… aku harus bagaimana? Hiks… hiks… aku, aku, aku, aku bingung! Hiks… hiks… hiks…" Ino mengeluarkan apa yang ada dipikirannya, hatinya yang sudah tertata rapi kini menjadi hancur kembali diiringi rasa penyesalan yang mendalam ditambah dengan batin yang tersiksa, lengkap sudah.

"Ino dengarkan aku, hentikan tangisanmu dan dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kau harus bicara empat mata dengan Sai-senpai untuk mengakhiri semua masalah ini. Tenanglah Ino masih ada kesempatan kedua," hibur Sakura sekaligus memberi jalan keluar. Hati Sakura kembali merasa sakit melihat sahabatnya kembali terpuruk seperti dulu, sungguh batinnya terasa terkoyak kembali melihat keadaan Ino yang kembali frustasi.

"Hiks… baiklah. Kau benar, penyakit cengengku kembali kambuh" balas Ino dengan senyumannya yang hambar.

Tanpa Sakura dan Ino sadari, sedari tadi ekor iris onyx pekat Sasuke sibuk memperhatikan mereka berdua, terutama gadis berambut sepinggang yang sama seperti warna gulali itu. Senyum simpul yang mempesona untuk siapa saja terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya. Sedangkan Matsuri di sebelahnya juga ikut tersenyum manis.

"Kuharap dia akan bertahan," ucap Matsuri dengan lembut, Sasuke hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Aku yakin itu," timpal Sasuke dengan yakin sekali, setelah itu mereka berdua bangkit dari bangku masing-masing dan berlalu pergi dari kaferia kampus.

.

.

.

Mata kuliah Sakura berakhir duluan daripada Ino untuk hari ini. Jadi ia menunggu Ino dengan duduk di taman dekat kelas Ino. Sejuk dan tenang yang ia rasakan, rasanya beban yang menyangkut di hatinya perlahan-lahan pun sirna. Emeraldnya sibuk memperhatikan apa yang ada di sekitar taman ini, tak sengaja ia melihat ada sepasang kekasih yang sangat mesra. Pikirannya langsung melayang ke Sasuke dan dirinya yang hubungannya merenggang saat ini. Memang sih, pemuda yang selalu jadi bahan ejekan Sakura itu tak mesra ataupun romantis, tapi tetap saja Sasuke itu perhatiannya melebihi pasangan itu. Dia selalu menghubungi Sakura dan mengirim pesan untuk Sakura, tapi untuk sekarang jangankan untuk menelepon atau mengirim pesan untuknya, bertatap muka lalu mengobrol saja sudah jarang. Sakura tak mengerti apa yang ada di otak jenius pemuda rambut pantat ayam itu. Memangnya ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke untuk mengincar harta berlimpahnya? Kalau dipikir lagi, mereka saja pacaran sebelum Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke itu anak orang beruang. Sakura bertanya tentang latar keluarganya Sasuke itu karna dia ingin memastikan pernyataan tentang Sasuke yang ia dengar dari Gaara dan ingin bertanya mengapa Sasuke menyembunyikan latar belakang keluarganya, itu saja, tak ada yang lain. Mengingat dan memikirkan apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini Sakura menjadi pusing, jadi ia putuskan untuk memejamkan matanya untuk meredakan pusing yang menjerat kepalanya sekaligus menjernihkan pikirannya.

"DOR!" teriak Ino dengan keras. Mendengar lengkingan Ino dengan terpaksa ia harus membuka lagi matanya yang terpejam itu.

"Ayo! Sai-senpainya dimana?" tanya Ino, Sakura pun bangkit dari bangku taman yang didudukinya.

"Iya-iya. Ayo, dia ada di kafe" jawab Sakura. Ino langsung menarik tangan Sakura untuk berlari ke lapangan parkir yang tak jauh dari sana dan mereka pun masuk ke mobil Ino. Tak lama mereka sampai di Strawberry Caffe, Ino pun memarkirkan mobilnya, setelah itu mereka berdua turun dari mobil. Rencananya Ino mau bicara dengan Sai dengan enam mata, ditambah dengan dua mata Sakura, ia tak berani kalau hanya berdua.

Aqumarine Ino sibuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke segela arah. Ternyata nggak jauh-jauh juga, di tempat dimana mereka biasa makan, dan pesanan telah tertata rapi di meja yang ditunggui oleh Sai. Dengan gugup Ino melangkah ke sana ditemani oleh Sakur ayang tenang-tenang saja.

"Aku kira kamu nggak akan datang," ucap Sai dengan senyumannya yang tulus, sungguh Ino merindukan senyumannya Sai yang selalu saja meneduhkan hatinya yang berkecamuk.

"Iya. Aku datang karena ini penting," balas Ino.

"Ah ya. Silahkan Ino, Sakura, makan dulu, aku tau kalian pasti belum makan karna sibuk mengerjakan tugas dan menjalani kegiatan kalian, dan kalian belum sempat makan, apalagi Ino," ucap Sai. Pipi Ino memerah mendengar ucapannya Sai. Ternyata Sai tak pernah lupa dengan kebiasaannya yang suka lupa makan sampai-sampai sekarang ia terkena penyakit maag.

"Makasih senpai," balas Sakura yang lamunan buyar karena ucapannya Sai, Sai hanya membalas balasan Sakura dengan senyum serta anggukan kepalanya, lalu mereka bertiga pun memakan pesanan masing-masing. Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka serempak menyelesaikan acara makannya. Atmosfir canggung kembali meliputi mereka bertiga.

"Ino, kamu sudah dengarkan penjelasan dariku lewat Sakura?" tanya Sai untuk memulai pembicaraan, Ino menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu mau nggak kalau kita balikan?" tanya Sai dengan langsung.

"Mau! Aku mau!" jawab Ino dengan menggebu-gebu. Sebenarnya kalimat itu yang sedari tadi Ino tunggu-tunggu untuk diucapkan oleh Sai. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dan menatap bahagia Ino yang sedang berpelukan dengan Sai, pikirannya terus melayang ke Sasuke, entah sudah berapa kali ia memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas agar air mata berharganya tak tumpah. Sekarang boleh ia akui bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin ia harus menghapus perasaannya yang terlampau dalam dan menggantinya dengan taktik baru agar ia bisa move on dari Sasuke, karena hubungan mereka yang merenggang, atau memang itulah yang akan terjadi?

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Hhh,… bagaimana apakah chap ini memuaskan?**

**Minta reviewnya ya,^^**


	15. Chapter 15 : Cemburu

Move On

Chapter 15 : Cemburu

**Dhezty UchihAruno : Hehehe…iya. Baiklah akan saya usahakan! Makasih untuk reviewnya^^**

**Hayashi Hana-chan : Boleh kok, saya akan usahakan itu. Makasih untuk reviewnya^^**

**Isa Orange Lover : Iya, nggak papa kok. Makasih untuk pujian dan reviewnya ya. Laptopnya jangan dibanting, entar rusak nggak bisa baca fict lagi^^**

**Marukocan : Hm… bagaimana ya? Sudah terlaksana kok, baca saja chap ini. Makasih untuk reviewnya^^**

**Jeremy Liaz Toner : Karena dia frustasi, iya deh saya bakal tanggung jawab atas semuanya. Makasih untuk reviewnya^^**

* * *

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus pikiran negatifnya. Masih ia tatap kedua pasangan ini dengan pandangan mata turut bahagia.

"Selesaikan dulu dong pelukannya. Ada yang envy nih," sindir Sakura dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnnya. Sontak saja Sai dan Ino melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hehehe… maaf Saku. Aku terlalu bahagia sih," jawab Ino dengan kekehannya.

"Iya deh, aku tau lah. Namanya juga cinta lama bersemi kembali," balas Sakura dengan senyuman mengejeknya.

"EH? INO! HARI INI KAN SASORI-NII PULANG! AKU PAMIT YA! JAA MATTA!" teriak Sakura heboh, sampai-sampai semua pelanggan dan karyawan di kafe ini menujukkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang sudah keluar dari kafe.

"Err… maaf-maaf. Abaikan saja, silahkan lanjutkan" ucap Ino malu sambil membungkukkan badannya, setelah mendengar ucapan Ino pun semua kembali normal.

Sakura sedang berlari dengan semangat 45. Sebentar lagi ia sampai di rumahnya. Ia sungguh lupa, padahal waktu istirahat menunggu Ino di taman tadi Sakura sudah menetapkan bahwa ia akan cepat pulang. Lima langkah lagi, setelah langkah yang kelima, segera ia dobrak pintu rumahnya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Ia lihat iris hazel pemuda berambut merah dan berwajah baby face yang sedang menonton televisi mengalihkan matanya untuk menatapnya. Langsung saja Sakura menghambur mendekap erat pemuda itu.

"Sasori-nii!" seru Sakura senang. sasori hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap helaian surai merah muda Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku bahwa kau akan pulang?" tanya Sakura lalu melepaskan dekapannya pada Sasori dan memberi tatapan tajamnya.

"Eh? Aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu, hehehe…" jawab Sasori sembari menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak dilanda gatal sama sekali.

"Huh! Apa-apaan kau? Aku tahu kau pulang dari Ino," ucap Sakura lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku kan sudah mengabarkannya di Twitter. Dasar kau saja yang malas melihat akunmu," jawab Sasori sejujurnya.

"Aku tak mau dengar alasan apapun! Kau harus menebus kesalahanmu, Sasori-nii baby face!" balas Sakura acuh. Sasori mengalihkan hazelnya ke jam dinding, waktu menujukkan pukul 17.00, mucullah sebuah ide di kepalanya untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Sakura.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menebusnya dengan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Sekalian aku ingin melihat apa yang berubah semenjak aku pergi ke London, sekalian refreshing. Bagaimana mau tidak?" ujar Sasori, Sakura berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mangut-mangut.

"Boleh juga. Sana, ganti bajumu" jawab Sakura lalu mengusir Sasori dengan isyarat tangannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah," balas Sasori pasrah lalu bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya, kemudian beranjak ke kamarnya, sementara Sakura menggangtikan posisi Sasori menjadi duduk manis menonton televisi.

"Sakura, kamu sudah makan nak?" tanya Tou-san Sakura yang datang tiba-tiba lalu duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Tou-san? Sudah kok, tadi makan sama Ino dan Sai-senpai," jawab Sakura pada Tou-sannya.

"Kamu mau pergi sama anikimu ya?" tanya Tou-san Sakura lagi, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Boleh saja. Katakan pada anikimu jangan pulang terlalu larut, walaupun besok itu hari Minggu," sambung Tou-san Sakura.

"Iya, Tou-san," jawab Sakura.

"Saku, mana anikimu?" tanya Kaa-sannya yang langsung duduk di sebelah Tou-sannya.

"Di kamarnya Kaa-san, lagi ganti baju. Dia kan mau ngajak aku jalan-jalan untuk refreshing," jawab Sakura dengan lengkap.

"Hm… Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku dan Sakura pamit dulu ya," sahut Sasori dengan senyumannya.

"Iya. Jaga adikmu, jangan pulang terlalu larut,"balas Tou-sannya, Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti. Sakura pun langsung bangkit dari sofa lalu mengikuti Sasori yang berjalan ke depan pintu mereka.

Sasori membuka pintu garasi, sedangkan Sakura sedang memakai sepatunya. Segera Sakura menyusul Sasori yang ada di dalam garasi.

"Mau pergi dengan apa?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura.

"Terserah padamu saja," jawab Sakura acuh.

"Ya sudah. Kita pergi dengan mobil saja, lagipula sudah lama aku tak memakai Lamboriginiku" balas Sasori lalu berjalan ke mobil sport keren warna merah lalu ia masuk ke sana, begitu juga dengan Sakura hanya saja Sakura masuk dan duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Karna pintu garasi itu dapat tertutup otomatis dan berhubung rumah Sakura tak dibatasi ole pagar, mobil sport kuning itu langsung saja melaju kencang.

* * *

Di dalam mobil Sasori dan Sakura terus bertukar cerita, tetapi tetap saja Sasori memfokuskan pandangannya untuk menyetir. Sakura banyak mengoceh, dengan senang hati ia mendengarkan lalu menanggapi cerita adiknya itu. Karena sudah lelah mengoceh Sakura lebih memilih diam dan bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Oh ya, Saku, kita ke Konoha Mall saja ya. Di sana ada teman aniki," ucap Sasori lalu melirik Sakura yang asyik menatap layar ponselnya.

"Ya terserah Sasori-nii saja mau kemana. Yang penting kita habiskan waktu kita berdua, kau bilang hanya seminggu kan di sini?" balas Sakura.

"Hm… tumben menurut," balas Sasori dengan senyuman mengejeknya, Sakura langsung mendelik marah.

"Tumben? Kau kira aku ini mau membantah dan membangkang sepanjangan?" Sakura menatap tajam kakaknya dan bicara dengan nada sinis.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan langsung marah," Sasori menanggapi dengan tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak surai permen kapas Sakura.

"Yayaya… terserahmu sajalah Sasori-nii. Tapi jangan pernah mainkan rambutku lagi! Berantakan tau!" Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasori yang nangkring merusak rambutnya.

Sesampainya di Konoha Mall, Sasori memarkirkan mobilnya di lapangan parkir terdekat dan strategis. Lalu dengan menggenggam tangan Sakura, mereka berdua masuk dengan bercengkrama kecil. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di sebelah mobil Lamborigini kuning, lalu ia pun masuk. Rencana hari ini ia ingin membelikan Sakura sebuah jaket yang ia lihat keren. Sasuke pun masuk ke distro yang lumayan terkenal, distro itu letaknya strategis sekali. Distro yang sederhana itu terletak di antara sebuah restoran mewah dan toko ponsel, yang lebihnya lagi ia terletak di tengah mall besar ini.

Tak sengaja iris onyx pekatnya melihat Sakura sedang digandeng oleh pemuda berambut merah yang sepantaran dengan anikinya, dan mereka bercengkrama, seakan dekat sekali. Darah Sasuke seakan langsung naik mendidih melihat pemandangan yang tak enak di pandang matanya. Ingin ia menghajar pemuda itu saat ia melihat Sakura dirangkul lalu dipeluknya, namun ia tahan semua emosi yang melanda dirinya. Tak ia sangka secepat itu Sakura bisa pindah ke lain hati, cepat sekali ia dapat bergandengan, dipeluk, dan dirangkul oleh seseorang lelaki yang bukan kekasihnya. Tangan Sasuke terkepal kuat, boleh diartikan ia seperti ini karna ia merasa cemburu. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan cemburu, kalau rasanya ia mau marah-marah lalu menghajar lelaki yang bersama gadisnya, padahal tadinya ia tak emosi dan hanya karena melihat itu, darahnya menjadi mendidih. Karena itu ia ingin pulang saja dan bertanya pada anikinya karna ia melihat anikinya berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Sasori-nii, kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Sakura gusar karena dari tadi berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Kan mau jalan-jalan," jawab Sasori dengan nada santai dan tenang. Dengan cepat Sakura langsung menginjak kaki Sasori dengan sekuat tenaga dan berhenti berjalan.

"Kau ini baka sekali sih! Kukira jalan-jalan kemana gitu, walaupun jalan-jalan kita harus punya tujuan Sasori-nii! Jangan berjalan tanpa arah begitu!" seru Sakura kesal, sementara Sasori yang dinasihati Sakura malah tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan,hah?! Cih! Menyesal aku menerima tebusan kesalahanmu, mendingan aku pulang!" sambung Sakura lagi. Saat Sakura memutar badannya ke belakang, ia melihat seorang lelaki sebaya Sasori berdiri di di depannya dan jarak mereka dekat sekali, dan dia mirip Sasuke pula.

PLAK!

Reflek Sakura menampar lelaki itu karena kaget akan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat dan tipis. Tapi setelah melihat Sasori membantu pemuda itu ia menjadi merasa bersalah. 'Harus minta maaf nih,' batin Sakura.

"Jadi ini adikmu itu? Cantik, manis, lumayanlah," ujar lelaki yang berambut panjang yang diikat satu tepat di tengkuk itu, mendengar percakapan yang tak lazim, Sakura menatap horor Sasori.

"Sasori-nii, apa maksud dan tujuan dia bilang begitu. Jangan-jangan,… kau mau memberikanku padanya, atau… kau mau menjualku ya?!" sahut Sakura yang mengeluarkan apa yang ada di otaknya, mendengar itu Sasori menyeringai dan pemuda di sebelahnya tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku mau memberikanmu padanya," jawab Sasori dengan seringaian yang tak lepas dari baby facenya, mendengar jawaban Sasori Sakura membulatkan emeraldnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Akan kuberitahu pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san kau! Aniki tak bertanggung jawab!" seru Sakura sambil memukuli badan Sasori dengan tenaganya.

"Hey, hentikan!" seru Sasori sambil menepis pukulan maut Sakura yang dilayangkan khusus untuknya.

"Tidak mau!" balas Sakura sembari terus memukuli Sasori.

"Hentikanlah," ujar lelaki itu sambil menahan tangan Sakura, Sakura pun menghentikan perbuatannya pada Sasori.

"Sakura, aku hanya main-main saja. Apa kau tak ingat pesan Tou-san yang menyuruhku untuk menjagamu?" jelas Sasori, Sakura mangut-mangut mengerti, lalu tangannya yang ditahan lelaki tadi dilepaskan.

"Ah ya. Kenalkan ini temanku, namanya Uchiha Itachi, dan Itachi, ini adikku Haruno Sakura," lanjut Sasori. Sakura langsung terdiam mendengar nama Uchiha, berarti dia adalah anikinya Sasuke pikir Sakura. Namun percuma saja, memangnya dia mau dan tak malu untuk menanyakan Sasuke pada anikinya, mau lagi yang ada. Hhh,… Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu memejamkan matanya, kemudian membukanya lagi.

"Saku, kenapa melamun?" tanya Sasori yang menyadarkan Sakura, Sakura menggelengkan kepala merah mudanya.

"Tak apa. Haruno Sakura, salam kenal. Dan tentang insiden tadi aku minta maaf ya," Sakura tersenyum lalu menyodorkan tangannya dan disambut oleh tangan Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi. Salam kenal juga. Iya tak apa, itu wajar kok, jangan terlalu ,dipikirkan" ujarnya lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura.

"Saku, mau pinta foto nggak?" tanya Itachi. Kening Sakura langsung berkerut mendengar pertannyaan Itachi. 'Selfie gitu? Ogah ah, kayak apa aja kalau begitu. Tapi apa minta foto sama dia? Ngerepotin, lagian aku nggak suka berfoto kok. Foto bersama? Untuk apa? Memenuhkan memori saja. Lagian dia siapa?' batin Sakura bingung.

"Memangnya untuk apa?" tanya Sakura, daripada ia bingung, lebih baik ia bertanya kan? Sasori menepuk keningnya sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tak tahu kalau dia ini aktor?" Sasori balik nanya, Sakura hanya tersenyum aneh lalu mengaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

"Tahu, tapi lupa" jawab Sakura jujur.

"Lagian, untuk apa minta foto kalau bisa tukar nomor ponsel atau langsung saling follow akun Twitter maisng-masing?" sambung Sakura.

"Ya sudahlah. Itu jangan dipermasalahkan, mendingan kita makan di restoran yang ada di sebelah distro, soalnya aku sudah lapar," Itachi menengahi, Sakura dan Sasori mengangguk setuju. Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah restoran yang berkelas itu lalu masuk serta mengambil tempat.

Setelah mendapat tempat, datanglah seorang pelayang yang membawa buku menu dan catatan kecilnya. Dengan senyuman manisnya ia sodorkan buku menu itu kepada Sasori, Sakura, dan Itachi.

"Ingin pesan apa, tuan, nona?" tanya sang pelayan dengan ramah.

"Aku spageti dan jus stroberi saja," jawab Sakura dengan cepat.

"Sama saja, tapi aku dengan air mineral saja" jawab Sasori dengan senyumannya.

"Spagetinya tiga, jus stoberinya satu, dan air mineralnya dua. Tolong ya," ucap Itachi. Pelayan itu langsung mencatat segala pesanannya dan bertanya apa ada lagi yang mau dipesan tetap ketiga orang yang berlainan gender itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

Mereka bertiga pun telah selesai makan. Lalu Itachi ingin membeli beberapa baju di distro sebelah restoran. Sakura hanya mengikuti kemana mereka berdua keliling-keliling distro ini.

"Saku, mau aku belikan rok?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura, Sakura mendelik tak percaya, apa anikinya sudah lupa bagaiman seleranya dalam berpakaian?

"Kau gila? Jawabannya adalah tidak, terima kasih" jawab Sakura penuh penekanan di setiap katan yang dia ucapkan.

"Yang lain saja. Kemeja kotak-kotak, atau celana pendek hitam yang bahannya jeans, atau kaos santai, asalkan jangan rok lah" sambung Sakura.

"Padahal roknya lucu lho. Warnanya ada yang merah muda sama ungu, motifnya polkadot, sependek ini," Sasori menjelaskan dengan meletakkan tangannya di paha saat mengucapkan 'sependek ini', emerald Sakura melotot melebar.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Ukuran pendek bagiku itu hanya 3 cm diatas dengkul! Aku sudah pernah memberitahunya Sasori-nii!" seru Sakura kesal.

"Ya sudah aku belikan satu stel. Tapi aku saja yang pilih," ucap Sasori menengahi, Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau ada feminimnya, aku akan mengirimu ke rumah sakit dengan senang hati" ancam Sakura dengan seringai menyeramkannya. Sementara Itachi yang sedari tadi menonton pertengkaran antara kakak-beradik itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Sesampai di rumahnya Itachi langsung menuju kamarnya, yang satu kamar dengan adiknya Sasuke. Sasuke sedang membaca buku, saat Itachi membuka pintu onyxnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Itachi.

"Siapa lelaki yang ada di sebelah gadis berambut pink itu?" tanya Sasuke to the point, mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke ia mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tadi aku juga ke Konoha Mall untuk membeli sesuatu. Dan aku melihatmu, dan dua orang lagi. Siapa mereka?" jelas Sasuke dengan berusaha tenang.

"Yang berambut pink itu namanya Haruno Sakura adiknya lelaki berambut merah yang ada di sampingnya, namanya Haruno Sasori," jawab Itachi. Mendengar jawaban Itachi hatinya menjadi teduh, ternyata Sakura tak berselingkuh dan menduakannya, dan ternyata ia cemburu pada kakak Sakura. 'Syukurlah, yang penting Sakuraku masih setia. Hanya sedikit lagi,' batin Sasuke senang.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Bagaimana Chap ini udah panjang belum?**

**Terus ceritanya gimana?**

**Ya udahlah, jawab aja di kotak Review ya^^**


	16. Chapter 16 : Refreshing

Move On

Chapter 16 : Refreshing

**Balasan Review :**

**Jeremy Liaz Toner : Makasih untuk reviewnya. Hehehe… ini lanjutannya^^**

**Nasyachoco : Iya. Makasih untuk reviewnya^^**

**Imahkakoeni : Salam kenal juga. Terima kasih ya untuk pujian dan reviewnya^^**

**Hayashi Hana-chan : Baguslah kalau begitu. Gimana cukup memuaskan panjangnya cerita? Makasih untuk reviewnya^^**

**Dhezty UchihAruno : Iya. Perasaan di chap berapa aku udah kasih tau kok. Yang waktu ngejelasin latar keluarganya Sasuke. Kalo rencana itu terbongkarnya setelah konflik memuncak pokoknya. Makasih atas reviewnya^^**

**Isa Lover Orange : Iya, baguslah kalau begitu. Iya deh, saya usahain. Ini nih udah update, dibaca sampai habisya. Makasih untuk reviewnya^^**

* * *

Sakura membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang empuknya. Ia lelah sekali, ia tujukan emeraldnya ke jam dinding yang jarum pendeknya sudah berada di angka 9. Ia bangkit dari dari ranjangnya dan membongkar isi dari kantung plastik dari Sasori. Isinya adalah sebuah baju kaos yang berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'Believe!' dan sebuah celana jeans hitam yang panjangnya 3 cm diatas lutut.

Sakura POV

Kubereskan semua barang yang sekarang ada di ranjangku. Sempat aku tertegun sesaat mengamati tulisan yang ada di kaos putih yang sekarang kupegang. Believe. Percaya, apa aku harus percaya pada Sasuke yang menjauhkan diri dariku in? Apa aku harus bertahan dengan keadaan yang semakin lama semakin membuat hatiku sakit? Tapi apa yang harus aku percayai?

Mataku beralih ke kalender yang tergangtung di dinding kamarku. 2 hari lagi tanggal 28, hari anniversary kami. Kuhela nafasku berat, kembali kuteringat pada kejadian lampau, Naruto memutuskan hubungan kami yang sudah berjalan delapan bulan saat hari anniversary. Aku takut hal itu akan terjadi padaku lagi, sudah kuputuskan aku akan memutuskan Sasuke, sudah cukup aku menahan semua rindu dan rasa sakit ini. Sudah kubulatkan tekadku untuk membunuh perasaanku padanya yang kini kian merajarela, sudah cukup!

'Kau ini bodoh sekali. Coba pikirkan dulu apa yang kau ucapkan tadi!' seru innerku.

'Kau benar. Akan kupikirkan lagi rencana itu,' balasku.

'Baguslah. Aku tak mau kau menyesal akan keputusanmu nanti. Jangan mengikuti emosi, karna itu pilihan saat emosi adalah pilihan yang sangat berakibat fatal! Ingat itu!' ucapnya lagi.

'Hn. Baiklah, akan kuingat itu. Terima kasih,' jawabku, lalu kepejamkan mataku dan tidur.

Normal POV

Kebetulan hari ini hari Minggu. Jadi Sakura bisa tidur sepuas yang ia mau, karna memang kemarin ia lelah sekali. Kelihatan sekali bahwa Sakura sedang ada dalam posisi yang membuatnya nyaman.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Suara ketukan pintu kamarnya tak ia hiraukan, ia masih saja berusaha menyembunyikan iris emeraldnya.

"Sakura, bangun! Bangunlah gadis pemalas!" seru Sasori dengan keras, dan hal itu terpaksa membuat Sakura membuka matanya dan bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu membersihkannya.

"Gadis pemalas! Bangun!" seruan Sasori terdengar lagi. Setelah selesai merapikan ranjangnya, Sakura membuka tirai jendelanya juga kaca jendela agar terjadi pertukaran udara.

"Sakura gadis pemalas berambut permen kapas! Bangunlah!..." teriak Sasori dengan keras. Telinga Sakura menjadi panas dibuatnya. Dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan karna kesal ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan benar saja, ia mendapati Sasori berdiri gagah di depannya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menginjak kaki Sasori.

"Aduh! Sakura, aku ini tidak kira-kira ya. Sakit tau," ujar Sasori sambil mengelus kakinya yang diinjak oleh Sakura dengan kaki satunya.

"Kau kira telingaku tidak sakit mendengar teriakan tak pentingmu!" balas Sakura dengan seruan.

"Huh," Sasori langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Dasar Sasori-nii tukang ngambek!" seru Sakura dengan keras sengajaj untuk menyindir Sasori.

As long as you love me

We're under preasure

Seven billion people in the world try to fix it

Keep it together

Smile on your face even know your heart is frowning…

Terdengar suara merdu Justin Bieber yang melantunkan lagu berjudul As Long As You Love Me yang berasal dari ponsel Sakura. Segera Sakura kembali ke kamarnya dan menghampiri meja di samping ranjangnya. Layar ponselnya menampilkan tulisan 'Ino is coming call', dengan cepat ia sentuh tulisan 'Answer' yang ada di layar ponselnya, dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Halo, ada apa Ino?" sapa Sakura lalu bertanya to the point.

"Halooo Sakura! Hari ini kau punya rencana nggak?" jawab Ino dengan riang, dahi Sakura berkerut tetapi akhirnya ia menjawab tidak.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita jalan yuk!" ajak Ino.

"Nggak mau. Aku capek, kapan-kapan aja ya" tolak Sakura secara halus.

"Aaah… Sakura. Dengan please?" bujuk Ino dengan nada memelasnya.

"Hhh, tapi mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang mengalah pada akhirnya.

"Mm… ke… mall?" jawab Ino.

"Konoha Mall, itu maksudmu?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan dengusan pelan.

"Seratus untukmu! Iya, di situ lagi ada potongan harga untuk baju dan sepatu keren! Ya Sakura, please," jawab Ino lagi-lagi dengan nada memelasnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi benar ya seratus untukku?" ucap Sakura.

"Eh? Itu maksudku nilai yang kau dapatkan. Bukan uang!" sergah Ino.

"Ya sudah. Kalau tak jadi pergi saja sendiri. Bye," balas Sakura santai.

"E-eh? Iya-iya, baiklah. Seratus untukmu," Ino mengalah dengan terpaksa.

"Okay! Jam berapa?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum senangnya.

"Setengah jam lagi! Aku tunggu!" jawab Ino kesal.

"Eh, Ino, kita pergi naik motorku saja yuk. Sudah lama aku tak memakai motor itu," ujar Sakura.

"Bolehlah. Bye!" balas Ino lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Sakura langsung saja melangkah untuk mengambil handuknya dan pakaian ganti lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju kaos warna merah polos dengan celana jeans hitam yang tingginya sampai mata kakinya. Ia jemurkan handuknya ke tempatnya lalu ia ambil ponselnya dan dompetnya lalu memasukkannya ke kantung sebelah kanan celananya. Ia ambil juga sebuah jaket warna hitam tak berkerah lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke bawah.

"Mau kemana Saku? Kok sudah rapi begini," ucap Tou-sannya, Sakura yang tadinya ingin ke meja makan pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau pergi jalan sama Ino, Tou-san" jawab Sakura.

"Oh… Ya sudah. Makan dulu," ucap Tou-san Sakura lagi, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya lalu meneruskan langkahnya ke meja makan dan makan pagi.

Setelah selesai menyantap masakan lezat Kaa-sannya, Sakura mencuci piringnya lalu memakai sepatu sandalnya, setelah itu ia ambil kunci motor yang tergantung di paku tempat gantungan segala kunci.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Sasori-nii, aku pergi dulu ya" pamit Sakura yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh ketiganya. Setelah itu Sakura keluar dari rumahnya dan meuju garasi dan membuka garasi lalu memakai helm dan menaiki motor Ducati merahnya dan melaju pelan ke rumah Ino.

Tin… Tin… Tin…

Sakura menekan klakson motornya tiga kali. Ino pun keluar dengan baju tangan panjang warna biru muda yang panjangnya sepaha dan dipadukan dengan celana legging hitam sebagai bawahannya juga sepatu kets sebagai alas kakinya.

"Ini, pakailah" ujar Sakura lalu memberikan helm pada Ino yang langsung diterima Ino lalu dipakainya, kemudian ia cengkram jaket Sakura, dan setelah itu Sakura memacu motornya dengan cepat.

Karna cara mengendarai Sakura layaknya pembalap, tak lama mereka telah sampai di Konoha Mall. Segera Sakura parkirkan motornya yang telah lama tak dipakai itu, setelah Ino turun, ia kunci stang motornya lalu menggembok poros roda belakangnya, setelah itu mereka berdua pun masuk.

"Ino, kau mau belanja dimana?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang sedari tadi mengedarkan aqumarinenya ke segala arah.

"Mm… kurang tau sih. Menurutmu dimana?" jawab Ino lalu bertanya balik.

"Dimana ada potongan harga besar-besaran itu, di situ kita akan pergi," jawab Sakura santai tanpa berpikir.

"Baiklah. Ayo ikut aku!" seru Ino senang lalu menarik tangan Sakura dan pergi.

* * *

3 Jam Kemudian…

Sakura merasakan kalau kakinya mulai pegal-pegal. Jelas saja, sudah tiga jam yang berlalu, tiga jam itu dihabiskan Sakura untuk jalan kesana-kemari untuk menemani Ino memborong. Tetapi jika kita alihkan perhatian ke Ino, dia tampak tak merasa kelelahan sama sekali.

"Hhh, Ino, kau tidak lelah apa? Dari tadi kita telah berjalan sepanjangan," ujar Sakura dengan gusar, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Ini sudah jam 2 siang, waktunya untuk makan siang sudah lama berlalu. Lebih baik kita makan sekarang," usul Sakura, Ino menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Mereka pun berjalan ke tempat makan terdekat karna Sakura sudah lelah dan terlalu pegal untuk berjalan jauh. Mereka masuk ke kedai ramen yang bernama Ichiraku Ramen. Segera mereka duduk dan memesan sebuah pesanan masing-masing, tak lama pesanan masing-masing pun datang, lalu mereka menyantapnya dalam diam.

"Ini paman," Ino menyodorkan uang untuk membayar pesanan yang telah masuk ke dalam perut mereka.

"Terima kasih. Lain kali datang lagi!" seru paman penjaga kedai lalu membungkukkan badannya. Ino hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum, lalu mereka keluar dari kedai itu.

"Em… Ino, temani aku sebentar ya. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu," ujar Sakura dengan senyuman terpaksanya.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" seru Ino tanpa melihat senyuman Sakura.

Sakura menuntun Ino menuju distro yang dikunjunginya bersama Itachi dan Sasori kemarin. Ia lihat sebuah jaket warna biru dongker yang nampaknya bagus, lalu ia ambil jaket itu. Sakura berjalan lagi, ia tak menenmukan benda yang menarik perhatiannya selain jaket yang dipegangnya sekarang. Karena itu ia langsung berjalan ke kasir distro itu dan membayarnya. Jaket itu langsung dibungkus dan setelah Sakura menerimanya, mereka berdua keluar dari distro tersebut.

"Kau masih ingin belanja tidak?" tanya Sakura pada Ino, Ino pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha… akhirnya lelah juga. Kukira tak bisa lelah, seperti robot begitu," sindir Sakura saat melihat Ino seperti ayam sakit.

"Kau ini! Masih saja menghinaku! Huh, lebih baik kita pulang!" sungut Ino dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Hahaha… oke-oke," balas Sakura.

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah lapangan parkir Konoha Mall. Sesampainya di lapangan parkir tempat motornya terparkir, Sakura segera melepaskan gembok pada poros roda belakangnya lalu naik ke motornya kemudian memakai helm dan memberikan helm untuk Ino, setelah itu Sakura melepaskan kunci stangnya dan menstarter motornya, lalu Ino pun naik. Sakura melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan ala pembalapnya, hingga Ino harus mencengkram jaket Sakura dengan kuat supaya ia tak jatuh terpelanting dari motor. Laju motor Sakura harus berhenti karena dihadang oleh dua pria berbadan besar yang kelihatannya preman.

"Serahkan uang dan harta berharga kalian!" serunya keras.

"Motornya sekalian!" timpal yang satunya. Sakura turun dari motornya, ia meneyeringai kepada dua preman itu. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya, lalu maju menghadap preman itu.

"Hoamm… badan kalian besar. Kenapa tak mencari uang dengan cara lebih baik. Maksudku bekerja," ujar Sakura dengan santai dan tak ada nada gemetar-gemetarnya. Sontak dua preman itu merasa terhina akan perkataan Sakura yang bagikan pisau tajamnya.

"Kau ini gadis kecil banyak omong! Rasakan ini! Hiyaaa!" balas preman itu dengan emosi lalu melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada Sakura, namun dengan sigap Sakura menangkap tangan itu lalu memelintirnya sampai preman itu mengaduh kesakitan, lalu dengan kasarnya ia menendang punggung preman itu sampai ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Cih! Ternyata kau ini lumayan juga ya. Sekarang hadapilah aku!" seru preman yang tersisa.

"Dengan senang hati. Mari mulai," balas Sakura dengan seringaian yang menyeramkan. Merasa teremehkan dengan seringai Sakura ia mencoba memukul-mukul dan melayangkan tinjunya pada Sakura dengan menggebu-gebu, tetapi dengan sigap dan lincah Sakura menghindari segala serangan yang dilayangkan preman itu padanya. Sakura pun melayangkan tinjunya yang tepat sasaran yaitu ke lambung preman itu dan satu tendangan kuat ke dada preman itu, dan alhasil preman itu bernasib sama seperti temannya yaitu jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"Makanya jangan menyepelekanku ya! Tidak semua perempuan mau menyerahkan harta dan takut pada kalian!" ujar Sakura dengan seruannya. Lalu Sakura kembali menaiki motornya begitu pula dengan Ino yang menatap Sakura dengan pandangan biasa saja.

"Dan satu lagi. Pesanku, kalau mau berkelahi jangan pakai emosi! Sampai jumpa!" seru Sakura dengan senyumannya, lalu memacu jalannya dengan kencang.

* * *

Deru mesin motor Sakura mereda setelah ia sampai di rumah Ino. Ino langsung turun dari motor Sakura dan melepaskan helm yang dipakainya dari kepala pirangnya, lalu memberinya pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Sakura!" ujar Ino dengan senang, padahal terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat mengantuk dan lelah.

"Hm… sama-sama. Sana, lebih baik kau masuk, lagian kan besok kita kuliah pagi. Coba kau lihat matamu yang bercahaya 5 watt, yang kau paksa melotot itu! Hahaha…. Oyasuminasai!" balas Sakura dengan senyumannya. Ino pun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Melihat itu, Sakura langsung membawa motornya untuk masuk ke garasi rumahnya. Setelah memarkirkan motor di garasi, Sakura melepaskan sandal-sepatunya lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tadaima," seru Sakura lesu sambil menenteng sapatu-sandalnya lalu meletakkannya di rak sepatu.

"Okaerinasai Sakura," jawab Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan Sasori kompak.

"Kalian mau kemana? Kok rapi sekali?" tanya Sakura yang melihat orang tuanyya dan kakaknya telah berpakaian rapi.

"Kami mau pergi. Ada pertemuan, jaga rumah yah Sakura" jawab Kaa-san Sakura.

"Hoamm… baiklah. Jangan terlalu lama pergi ya. Jaa…" balas Sakura yang mengantar mereka sampai teras, sesudah mereka keluar Sakura langsung menutup pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya.

Ia pun segera melangkah menuju kamarnya yang nyaman. Segera ia rebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuknya.

"Hm… nyamannya," ujar Sakura. Lalu ia ambil ponselnya dari saku kanan celananya dan menjelajahi Twitter. Jari-jarinya bermain lincah di atas huruf-huruf yang ada di layar ponselnya untuk mengetik sesuatu. Setelah itu ia tekan tulisan 'tweet' di layar ponselnya.

Haruno Sakura

cherryblassom

Tft yamanaka_ino lebih baik kita istirahat karna aku lelah sekali!

Reply Retweet Fav More …

Setelah itu, ia langsung sign out dari Twitter dan mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dekat ranjangnya. Ia keluarkan jaket yang ia beli tadi. Ia ambil kertas kado, gunting, serta selotip, kemudian ia letakkan semua itu di ranjangnya. Ia masukkan jaket biru dongker itu dalam sebuah plastik lalu membungkusnya dengan kertas kado polos. Setelah usai, ia kembalikan semua pada tempatnya, dan ia letakkan kado itu di atas meja dekat ranjangnya.

Kemudian ia ambil salinan pakaian serta handuk lalu berangkat ke kamar mandi. Setelah berapa puluh menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dengan kaos hitam polos dengan celana yang panjangnya tigaperempat kaki yang berbahan katun. Lalu ia jemurkan handuknya dan ia letakkan semua pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi ke keranjang pakaian kotor. Lalu ia ambil earphone putihnya dan ia hubungkan ke ponselnya, setelah itu ia rebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Rasanya tulang punggungnya kembali disanggah dengan mantap, mengingat ranjang Sakura sedikit keras.

Ia tersenyum senang. Ia usir semua pikiran negatifnya tentang Sasuke. Ia coba percaya dan bertahan bahwa ujian ini tak akan bertahan lama. Ia pandangi kado yang baru dirangkainya tadi, lagi-lagi seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Rasa tak sabar menghinggapinya untuk memberikan kado itu ke orang yang ia sayangi itu, ralat, ia cintai. Hhh, Sakura menghela nafasnya lalu ia pejamkan matanya dan bersiap menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Terima kasih karna sudah membaca fic ini.**

**Saya mohon sumbangan reviewnya dengan cara menekan kotak yang ada tulisan warna biru yang berada dibawah**.


	17. Chapter 17 : The End!

Move On

Chapter 17 : The End

**Terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyak saya tujukan pada semua reader yang telah membantu saya dengan memberikan segala keritik dan saran yang membantu berjalannya fic ini sampai akhir dan yang telah membacanya. Maaf atas segala typo dan kesalahan tutur kata atau apapun yang kurang berkenan.**

**Khususnya untuk Anonym, Isa Orange Lover, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Dhezty UchihAruno, Nasyachoco, Guest, Ongkitang, Erika Liana19, Febri Feven, Marukocan, Reika Ishida, Silvi Ichigo, EvieAmaliaNoorz, UMEE-chan29, .3914, lavender for orange, dan semua yang telah memberi review, memfav., dan memfollow cerita ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sangat banyak.**

* * *

Hari ini Sakura kuliah pagi. Dengan senyuman cerahnya ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan merapikannya, lalu membuka tirai serta kaca jendela agar terjadi pertukaran oksigen. Ia segera mengambil pakaian untuk salin dan handuknya lalu menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa puluh menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju kaos bertuliskan 'Believe!' yang dibelikan oleh Sasori yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana jeans hitam semata kaki. Lalu ia pakai jam tangannya di pergelangan tangan kirinya, setelah itu ia ambil sebuah ikat rambut berwarna hitam dan menguncir rambutnya yang sepinggang itu.

Ia ambil tas ransel hitamnya. Ia masukkan kado yang kemarin telah ia rangkai, buku, alat tulis, dompet, dan juga ponsel. Dengan langkah ceria Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dengan tak lupa menutup pintu kamarnya.

Setelah selesai sarapan dan menucuci piringnya, ia pamit pada orang tuannya juga pada Sasori. Segera ia pakai sepatu-sandalnya lalu mengambil kunci motornya lalu keluar dari rumah. Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya lalu menguhubungi Ino.

"Hallo, Ino! Cepatlah keluar dari rumahmu, aku mau pergi ke kampus. Kamu sekalian ikut aja," ucap Sakura to the pointnya.

"HAH! Kau gila! Kenapa tak dari tadi teleponnya?! Aku belum siap, tunggu ya!" seru Ino gelagapan.

"Iya, cepat! Dah," Sakura pun langsung memutus sambungannya, setelah itu ia masukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana kanannya. Ia pun pergi ke garasinya lalu mengeluarkan motornya. Setelah itu ia bawa ke rumah Ino.

Tin… Tin… Tin…

Sakura menekan klakson motornya tiga kali. Mendengar itu Ino semakin gelagapan. Sekitar 15 mmenit kemudian Ino keluar dari rumahnya dengan kemeja biru muda tak berlengan dengan motif polkadot yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans, dengan alas kakinya yaitu wedges putih.

"Huh, lama sekali kau ini. Seperti tuan putri saja. Ini," Sakura berkata gusar sembari memberikan helm pada Ino.

"Hmph. Maaf, aku lupa!" seru Ino lalu menerima helm itu dengan tarikan kasar sambil naik ke motor Sakura.

"Baiklah. Alasan diterima," balas Sakura dengan senyumnya. Setelah menaikkan gigi motornya, ia mulai melesat di jalanan yang sepi dengan kecepatan ala pembalapnya.

Sakura dan Ino telah sampai di Universitas Konoha. Sakura segera memarkirkannya ke lapangan parkir kampus, setelah deru mesin motornya berhenti, Ino pun turun dari motornya. Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama, setelah itu ia lepas helmnya dan mengunci stang motornya lalu menggembok poros roda belakangnya. Ino pun memberikan helm yang telah dilepasnya dari kepala pirangnya kepada Sakura, dengan cekatan Sakura menerimanya dan meletakkannya di spion motornya yang sebelah kiri.

Dengan langkah yang cepat Sakura dan Ino menuju kelas masing-masing. Sakura langsung duduk di bangkunya yaitu bangku paling belakang. Ia keluarkan ponselnya lalu mengirim ucapan happy anniversary lewat pesan ke Sasuke dengan senyuman senangnya. Masih ia tatapi layar ponselnya selama beberapa menit, namun tak ada respon. Ia coba kirim lewat aplikasi BBM, namun BM-nya hanya di-read. Pudar sudah senyuman Sakura, rasa sesak langsung melanda dadanya.

Sakura POV

Kuhela nafasku berat secara perlahan. Apa salahku? Kurasa aku tak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang melenceng. Air mataku langsung ingin menerobos keluar dengan cepat, kupejamkan mataku untuk menyembunyikan emeraldku yang mulai digenangi air. Kenapa aku harus patah hati saat hari anniversary lagi?

"Ngantuk ya?" ujar Gaara dengan senyum mengejeknya. Aku langsung membuka mataku lalu menghapuskan air yang membasahi pelupuk mataku.

"Hoamm… iya. Hehehe… kau ini tau saja," balasku dengan tentu saja berbohong yang disertai senyuman kikukku.

"Makanya, jangan tidur malam-malam. Kamu juga belajarnya itu kelewat rajin," sambungnya lagi.

"Kau ini, bisa saja. Makasih ya," balasku dengan menonjok bahunya pelan. Tak lama dari kami berbincang, dosen pun masuk dan memulai pelajaran dengan serius.

* * *

Normal POV

Sekarang pukul 3 sore. Jadwal kuliah Sakura telah berakhir dengan tak fokusnya dengan pelajaran. Dia sibuk memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang memiliki tanda-tanda mau putus seperti cerita novel yang ia baca. Terima kasih sekali untuk Sasuke yang telah bersikap dingin dan acuh padanya, sehingga ia sadar bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke. Sakura pulang dengan raut wajah kekecewaannya, tadinya ia pikir Sasuke akan berubah pada hari ini, dan kado yang membuat tasnya menjadi mengembung sudah berada di tangan Sasuke.

Hhh, Sakura menghela nafasnya lagi. Sudah tak terhitung lagi sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya untuk menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh menetes. Segera ia lepaskan gembok yang ada di poros roda belakang motornya lalu memakai helmnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan yang tak seharusnya di tengah keramaian jalan kota yang ia lewati.

Setelah sampai di depan rumahnya ia lihat ada mobil Ferari merah dan juga Mercedes Benz silver yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Jadinya ia susah untuk memasukkan motornya ke dalam garasi. Jadi ia putuskan untuk meneka klakson motornya supaya mobil keren yang menghalangi jalan masuknya ke garasi. Dahinya langsung berkerut yang melihat Itachi keluar darui rumahnya dan memindahkan mobil Mercedes Benz silver itu. Kemudian Sakura langsung membuka pintu garasi dan memasukkan motornya ke dalamnya.

Dengan kepala yang menunduk karna setetes liquid bening yang berharga telah jatuh ke tanah ia melepas sepatu-sandalnya dan masuk ke rumahnya.

"Tadaima," sapanya lesu.

"Okaerinasai," balas orang tua Sakura dan tamu yang berada di ruang tamunya.

"Aku ke kamar dulu ya Kaa-san, Tou-san," sambung Sakura tanpa melihat tamu yang senyu-senyum melihat kelakuan Sakura yang seperti ayam sakit. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya, Sakura langsung saja menaiki beberapa anak tangga karna kamarnya di lantai 2.

Sakura dengan lesu membuka pintu kamarnya. Segera ia keluarkan kado yang ia persiapkan untuk Sasuke dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang berada di samping ranjang Sakura. Ia segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos hitam yang besar dan celana yang pendeknya 2 cm di atas lututnya. Ia tak ingin keluar kamar, jadi ia rebahkan badannya di ranjangnya.

"Hhh, bodoh-bodoh. Kenapa aku bisa mencintainya?" tanya Sakura dengan gumaman pelan disertai dengan senyum mirisnya.

"Sakura! Gadis pemalas! Keluarlah dari kamar!" seru Sasori sambil mengedor-gedor pintu kamar Sakura dengan keras. Sakura yang sedari tadi asyik melamun kini lamunannya jadi buyar karena seruan yang memekakkan telinganya dan membuat telingnya menjaid panas.

"Diamlah Sasori-nii gila! Kau berisik!" balas Sakura dengan seruannya juga.

"Gadis pemalas! Buka pintumu!" seru Sasori lagi.

Dengan langkah yang disentak-sentak dengan senagaja ia melangkah ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dan dengan kasar ia membuka engsel pintu yang mengunci kamarnya.

"Kau ini selalu saja mengangguku! Kau tak …" ucapan Sakura terpotong begitu saja karna ia merasakan ada yang memeluknya sangat erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya, dan yang mendekapnyay ternyata adalah orang yang sangat dirundukannya, yaitu Sasuke! Rasa bahagia langsung menghinggapinya, sampai-sampai matanya memanas lalu meneteskan air mata bahagianya.

"Huh, aku seperti nyamuk penganggu saja. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ucap Sasori dengan pelan lalu beranjak pergi.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak suka jika kau menangis," ucap Sasuke dengan lembut seraya mengelus surai merah muda Sakura, namun Sakura tetap saja menangis, malah tangisannya bertambah kencang.

"Hiks… bagaimana aku tidak menangis, hah?! Kau seenak jidatmu mengacuhkan aku! Kau jahat! Hiks…" isak Sakura dengan memukukl-mukul dada Sakura yang telah basah karna air mata Sakura.

"Hey, maaf. Itu tesku untukmu," jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Kurang ajar! Kau memang senpai-baka! Hiks… sudah kubilang aku mencintaimu itu dengan tulus!" balas Sakura dengan seruan kerasnya, lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap onyx yang menatapnya lembut.

"Maaf, aku percaya. Tapi tidak dengan orang tuaku dan aniki, lagipula itu ide anikiku," balas Sasuke dengan jujur.

"Huh, aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" Sakura membalas dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dengan semua minuman yang berbahan dasar strawberry?" tawar Sasuke. Sakura berpikir sejenak lalu menggelengkan kepala merah mudanya dengan mantap.

"Selama seminggu?" tawarnya, namun tetap saja Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah, satu bulan. Tawaran terakhir," sambung Sasuke dengan wajah putus asanya. Melihat wajah Sasuke itu, ia merasakan kepuasaan dalam diri, lalu ia anggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebulan? Setuju!" seru Sakura senang.

"Pemerasan," sindir Sasuke seraya mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Mendingan. Dari pada yang kau lakukan padaku? Membuat cemburu, apalagi maksudmu itu mendekati Matsu-senpai?" balas Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aku tau. Kau paling tak suka dengannya, karna itu aku bekerja sama dengannya," jawab Sasuke.

"Ya sudahlah. Lupakan saja masa lalu, dan lebih baik kau ikut aku turun ke bawah," sambung Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Sakura untuk turun ke bawah.

Emerald Sakura terbelalak lebar karna di ruang tamunya telah berkumpul keluarganya dengan keluarga inti Uchiha. Baiklah, ia menyesal langsung melenggang saja tanpa melihat tamunya, pastilah Sakura langsung dicap sebagai anak tak sopan, lalu hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan tidak disetujui, lalu mereka putus, dan ujung-ujungnya Sakura harus move on lagi. Cepat-cepat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak-tidak, pikirannya terlalu panjang. Itu tak akan terjadi,' batin Sakura berusaha tenang.

"Jadi kamu yang namanya Sakura?" tanya Uchiha Mikoto dengan logat tegasnya. Lalu ia memandangi Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya. Jujur saja Sakura merasa risih sekaligus gugup karna dipandangi oleh Kaa-san Sasuke ini.

"Iya. Saya memang Sakura," jawab Sakura yang menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Pantas saja Sasuke mau melamarmu! Kau memang manis dan cantik!" sambung Mikoto dengan seruannya. Mendadak jantung Sakura berhenti berdetak dan matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Melamar?!" Sakura mengulangi salah satu kata yang telah diucapkan Mikoto dengan seruan kagetnya.

"Maaf, tapi Sasuke itu belum melamarku. Kami hanya menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih!" sambung Sakura.

"Hhh, Saku. Ingat waktu kami pergi kemarin?" tanya Sasori. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura yang masih tak mengerti.

"Kami bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha karna mereka mengundang kami untuk bertemu untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Dan yah, mereka berencana melamarmu hari ini, tepat di hari anniversarymu dengannya," sambung Sasori dengan senyumannya. Mendengar semua pernyataan dari Sasori, ia jadi tahu di sini ia tak tau apa-apa. Ia pandangi orang tuanya dan keluarga Sasuke yang menampilkan senyuma masing-masing. Dan saat ia menoleh ke Sasuke dia melakukan hal yang sama. Langsung saja Sakura meninju bahu Sasuke dengan kuat. Tak ia pedulikan lagi apa yang akan dikatakan keluarga Sasuke padanya nanti.

"Kau! Banyak sekali yang kau sembunyikan dariku! Dasar!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Cih! Kau harus membayar semua ini! Kau, kau sendiri yang harusnya menceritakan ini kepadaku!" sambung Sakura lagi.

"Sebelum marah lagi. Coba dulu pejamkan matamu," potong Sasuke yang tahu kalau Sakura akan merutukinya lagi.

"Untuk apa, haha?! Aku tak mau!" seru Sakura lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tambah menjadi dua bulan. Lakukanlah," ucap Sasuke dengan enteng. Sakura pun menurut karna tergiur akan tawaran yang diberikan Sasuke, ia pun memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke pun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku celananya dan membukanya. Di kotak merah beludru itu terdapat sepasang cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih. Kemudian Sasuke berlutut di depan Sakura.

"Sekarang kau boleh buka kedua matamu," ucap Sasuke. Dengan malas Sakura membuka matanya. Dan yang dilihatnya Sasuke sedang berlutut dihadapannya dan memegang kotak berisi sepasang cincin.

"Kau… terimakasih," Sakura berujar tulus dengan senyumannya, lalu mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke berdiri.

"Ternyata bisa juga ya kau romantis. Terima kasih," lanjut Sakura lalu memeluk Sasuke.

"Lepas dulu. Aku belum memasangkan ini di jari manismu. Lamarannya belum selesai," ujar Sasuke dengan polosnya. Sakura pun melepaskan dekapannya.

"Ini," Sasuke mengambil tangan kanan Sakura lalu menyematkan cincin yang bertuliskan US di jari manis Sakura.

"Sekarang gantian. Giliranmu pula," Sasuke menyodorkan kotak itu pada Sakura. Dengan cekatan Sakura menerima kotak itu lalu mengambil cincin yang ada di sana dan memasangkannya pada jari tengah di tangan kanan Sasuke. Semua bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Sakura baru sadar bahwa di ruangan ini dia tak hanya dengan Sasuke, tetapi ada juga keluarga dari mereka berdua. Pipi Sakura langsung memerah, ditambah dengan siulan dari Sasori dan Itachi yang memalukan baginya.

"Cie… longlast ye!" sahut Ino yang tau-tau sudah nempel di depan pintu.

"Ino?! Kau, bagaimana bisa kau disini?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung, Ino yang ditanya hanya nyengir kuda.

"Hehehe… pertama aku mengirimkan pesan padamu, tapi tak kau balas. Lalu aku telepon tak diangkat, karna itu aku datang ke sini. Tau-taunya sudah ramai begini, hehehe… maaf ya," jelas Ino dengan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Memangnya kau ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Sakura lagi, Ino hanya menggaruk pipinya.

"Mau minta pajak anniversary-nya. Sekalian mau ngajak untuk double date," jawab Ino menahan malunya.

"Kukira ada apa. Hhh, kau ini," balas Sakura dengan hembusan nafas lega.

"Jadi hari ini hari anniversary kalian?" celetuk Sasori.

"Mm… begitulah," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh… kalau begitu traktir kita dong. Nggak usah mahal-mahal, di Konoha Mall aja," sahut Itachi.

"Nah! Setuju! Ayo, Sakura!" timpal Ino mendukung sahutan Itachi.

"Bagus. Idemu bagus Itachi-nii. Konoha mall itu mahal semua makanannya!" seru Sakura membantah.

"Nggak papa Sakura. Uangnya sudah Baa-san titip pada Sasuke kok," ucap Mikoto menenangkan.

"Ya sudah. Sana, kamu cepat ganti pakaian," timpal Tou-sannya Sakura. Karna dia kalah argumen, ia menurutinya. Ia pun membalikkann badannya.

"Saku, pakai baju feminim dong," sahut Sasori dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Mau masuk rumah sakit ya, Sasori-nii?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis juga tatapan tajam milikinya.

"Nggak usah. Pakai ini aja," sahut Sasuke lalu menyodorkan sebuah plastik bungkusan. Dengan kasar Sakura menerima bungkusan itu dan melengos pergi ke kamarnya.

* * *

Sakura pun mengambil isi plastik bungkusan itu. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah jaket warna hitam yang berbahan halus dan lembut lalu panjang menjuntai. Tak lama kemudian Sakura telah mengganti pakaiannya. Ia memakai kaos putih polos lalu dibalut dengan jaket pemberian Sasuke yang semua kancingnya dilepas dan bawahannya celana jeans hitam. Lalu dipakainya jam tangannya di tangan kiri. Ia ambil ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung kanan celananya. Tak lupa ia ambil kado yang ia letakkan di atas meja samping ranjangnya lalu turun ke bawah.

"Ya sudah. Ayo," ucap Sakura yang telah siap.

"Baiklah. Kaa-san, Tou-san, Baa-san, Jii-san, kami pergi dulu," Itachi yang paling tua meminta izin.

"Ingat, Saku. Jangan pulang malam-malam," pesan Tou-sannya Sakura, Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, selamat jalan-jalan!" ucap Kaa-san Sakura. Mereka pun segera keluar dari rumah, dan Sakura menenteng kado serta sepatu-sandalnya.

"Kita mau pergi dengan apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Terserah padamu saja. Aku menurut saja," jawab Sakura acuh.

"Ya sudah. Ayo," ujar Sasuke dengan menarik tangan Sakura menuju mobil Ferari merah.

Saat Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, Sakura langsung meletakkan kadonya di atas pangkuannya Sasuke.

"Itu untukmu. Happy anniversary," jelas Sakura saat Sasuke melayangkan tatapan bingungnya.

"Harus dipakai sekarang!" lanjut Sakura. Dengan cekatan Sasuke membuka kado itu, ternyata isinya sebuah jaket keren yang berwarna kesukaannya, biru dongker. Sasuke pun memakainya yang membuat Sasuke semakin keren dan tampan.

"Ah ya, ada satu lagi yang kurang," ujar Sasuke dengan senyumannya. Dahi Sakura berkerut lalu Sasuke menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir ranum Sakura. Sakura gelagapan, ia pun membuka mulutnya, tetapi lidah Sasuke malah menerobos masuk. Melihat Sakura yang megap-megap bagai ikan yang mendarat di air, Sasuke segera melepas kecupannya itu.

"Rasanya manis," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau! Kau mencuri first kiss-ku!" seru Sakura kencang.

"Tak apa. Karna memang hanya aku yang boleh merasakannya," balas Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Huh! Kau memang senpai-mesum!" Sakura berteriak keras. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura, lalu ia mengusap rambut Sakura.

"Kalau kau masih berteriak. Aku akan melakukannya lagi," ancam Sasuke dengan seringai khasnya.

"Licik!" gumam Sakura sambil memukul bahu Sasuke. Ia langsung diam, sementara Sasuke langsung tancap gas. Ia langsung diam karna tak mau mendapat kecupan lagi, rasanya Sasuke seperti mau membunuhnya secara perlahan-lahan. Sakura mengangkat bahunya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyingkir segala pikiran negatifnya. Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya menyungingkan senyuman tipisnya melihat Sakura.

**The End!**


End file.
